El regalo 2
by Ai8
Summary: Esta vez los hombres van a tener que jugarse por sus mujeres... ¡Hacer un regao no es tan fácil!-¿Quién dijo que las segundas partes no son buenas? --¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kenshin y Kaoru!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Otra vez: Si el Kenshin-gumi fuera mío hubiera seguido la serie, hubiera metido mucho más romance, hubiera hecho a Kenshin actuar un poco menos tonto, hubiera hecho aparecer mucho más a Sano y a Megumi, hubiera hecho menos diferencia de edad entre Kenshin y Kaoru, hubiera hecho a Aoshi un poco más joven [¿qué edad tendrá?], y lo hubiera mezclado con Inuyasha - notaron que son más o menos de la misma época, ¿no?-. Pero como no es mío, me tengo que conformar haciendo un fanfic. En realidad es mejor así, después de todo, si fuera como dije que sería si fuera mío, no tendría sentido hacer fanfics!!

¡¡Hola hola!! ¿Cómo están mis queridísimos lectores? ¡¡Al fin!! ¿Pensaron que los había abandonado?

Hay un viejo proverbio que dice que hierba mala nunca muere… Por lo tanto, ¡acá estoy de nuevo con la continuación de nuestra querida historia!

Como verán le hice caso a la mayoría y me puse a armar la segunda parte en vez de seguir con la otra, al contrario de lo que le dije a Moonlight. También dije que iba a usar el cumpleaños de Kaoru, pero ya tengo todo planeado, y va a ser mejor que eso. Solo les adelanto que esta vez vamos a tener más de una pareja en dircordia.

¡¡No vallan a leer esta historia sin haber leído la primera parte!!

Un beso meloso, un abrazo de oso, un cariño grande y precioso…

Ai

-----------------------

****

Capítulo 1_ Un nuevo comienzo

Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron al dojo de la mano, apenas prestando atención al camino.

"¡¡¡Kaoru!!! ¡¡¡Himura!!! ¡¿Dónde han estado?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes!" Misao salió corriendo como desesperada.

"¡Fea, ¿dónde llevaste al pobre Kenshin?!" increpó Yahiko saliendo a recibirlos de la misma manera que Misao.

Aoshi observaba desde la puerta de la cocina seriamente.

Hiko estaba sentado en el corredor mirando hacia fuera. "Supongo que ellos no querrán dar explicaciones".

La pareja estaba totalmente colorada.

Misao los observó quieta con una mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido, pensativa. De pronto levantó un dedo triunfalmente:

"¡Claro! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos fuera del dojo!"

Kaoru dejó de respirar.

Kenshin gritó "¡¡Oro!!".

Las caras de los dos ardían.

"¡¡Misao!!" Gritó Kaoru a punto de saltarle encima.

"Espera… eso significa que… ¡¡¡Kaoru!!! ¡¡Son un par de pervertidos!!" Exclamó la chica ruborizándose también.

"¡Oro! C-creo que están malinterp…" Kenshin intentó intervenir.

"¿Pervertidos? No entiendo, ¿de qué habla la comadreja?" Preguntó Yahiko confundido.

Desde la puerta se oyeron las risas de Megumi y Sanosuke, que habían llegado a tiempo para escuchar la conversación.

"¡Yahiko, estoy seguro de que Kenshin estará feliz de explicártelo en otro momento!" dijo Sanosuke riendo con ganas.

"¿Están todos locos? ¿De qué te ríes Sanosuke? No entiendo a qué se ref…" de pronto pareció entender la conversación "¡¡¡Ahhh, Kaoru, eres una vieja fea y deprabada!!! ¡¡Seguro que el pobre de Kenshin está embrujado o algo así!!"

A este punto incluso Aoshi estaba por largarse a reír.

"¡¡Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kaoru gritó con todas sus fuerzas "¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer especulaciones sobre nosotros?!"

"Kaoru, siguen con la ropa que tenían anoche, es obvio que no pasaron la noche en el dojo" dijo Megumi con cara de 'a mi no me engañas'.

Kaoru se miró y volvió a ruborizarse, pero no podía dejar que esta confusión siguiera adelante.

"¡Pues para que sepas, en efecto, Kenshin y yo no pasamos la noche en el dojo! ¡Pero a diferencia de tú y tu novio, preferimos no apresurarnos con… **ESO**!"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene **ESO** de malo?" preguntó Sano sentándose, distraído.

"En todo caso" siguió Kaoru" No me gustó que armaran tanto escándalo, por eso ahora no voy a contarles lo que pasó" Kaoru sabía que sus amigas no podrían pasar mucho tiempo sin que las consumiera la curiosidad.

"¡Eso es injusto!" exclamó Megumi.

"¡Tú sí que eres malvada, Kaoru!" dijo Misao cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Lo siento, pero se merecen un castigo por ser tan mal pensadas!" La kendoka no cambiaría de opinión fácilmente.

"¡No importa!" dijo Megumi acercándose a su novio "De alguna manera u otra vamos a enterarnos…"

Kaoru adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

"¡Ni lo sueñes! Kenshin tampoco dirá nada, ni a ti, ni a Sano, ni a nadie, ¿verdad Kenshin?"

"P-pero Kaoru…"

"Kenshin, ¿prefieres que te castigue a ti también?"

"Oro, no, Sessha no abrirá la boca."

"¡Qué cobarde eres, Himura!" exclamó Misao.

Kaoru les sonrió a sus amigas maliciosamente.

"¿Nadie va a hacer el desayuno hoy?" reclamó Hiko.

"Si, enseguida" dijo Keshin obediente. Todos empezaron a dirigirse a la cocina, Kaoru ignorando a sus amigas, Aoshi frío y distante como siempre, Yahiko aburrido con las tonterías de sus mayores.

Sano se encontraba pensativo _'Siento como si hubiera olvidado algo'._

"Esperen…" dijo Misao "¿Ustedes no deberían estar trabajando?"

"¿Trabajo?" dijo Sano sin reaccionar.

"¡¡Oro!!" gritó Kenshin.

Los dos amigos saltaron y salieron corriendo sin más ceremonia.

"¡Kenshin, te dije que renunciaras!"

"Es inútil Tanuki-chan, ya no te escucha" dijo Misao.

"Seguro que tendrás suerte y lo echarán, lástima que a Sano también…" Megumi no estaba muy contenta con la idea.

"¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan tontas todas ustedes?" inquirió Yahiko harto de las mujeres.

Las tres lo miraron con llamas en los ojos.

__

'No debió decir eso' pensó Hiko previendo que tendría que proporcionarse su propio desayuno.

De esa manera comenzó una nueva etapa en la historia de nuestros personajes, con Sano y Kenshin corriendo, Hiko buscándo algo que comer, Aoshi observando a su alrededor con frialdad, y tres mujeres persiguiendo a poco afortunado chico.

__

'¿Cuándo aprenderé a entender a las mujeres?'.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya está, el primer capítulo de la nueva historia.

Espero que la segunda parte también les guste.

Lástima que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como antes porque ya empecé las clases y este año viene complicado…

¡Los quiero mucho!

Bezotes.

Ai


	2. Buenas vecinas

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡¡Hola hola!!

¡Cómo me apena haber tardado tanto para actualizar!

Es que el colegio me mata… Qué tristeza.

En fin, lean este capítulo despaciiiiiito, disfrutándolo, porque van a tener que esperar otra vez para el próximo.

¡Espero que les guste!

---------------------------

****

Capítulo 2_ Buenas vecinas

__

'¡Qué bien! Por poco y pierdo el empleo, tuve suerte.'

Al mediodía Sano caminaba tranquilamente hacia su apartamento luego de otra mañana de trabajo. Báh, media mañana. 

Minutos después divisa una cabeza roja caminando entre la gente.

"¡Kenshin! ¡Amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"¿Uh? ¡Sano!" Kenshin se notaba muy cabizbajo "El Sr. Itzumo le dio el puesto a un pariente suyo… Cuando llegué ya se ya se había ido. Pasé el resto de la mañana buscando otro trabajo pero solo me ofrecieron trabajar en un circo… imitando a Battousai el destajador" dijo el pelirrojo con una gotita en la frente.

"Eso sí que es irónico…" comentó su amigo riendo. Luego con seriedad "lamento lo del trabajo, Kenshin. Yo tuve mucha suerte: me descontaron el día pero no me despidieron"

"En fin" suspiró "Voy al dojo, allí seré más útil que en la calle dando vueltas para nada, ¿te veo después?"

"Claro, nos vemos. Ah ¡Kenshin! Hay algo sobre lo que quiero que hablemos, no deben escuchar las muchachas, ¿crees que encontraremos el momento?"

"Tratándose de ellas… Pero creo que sí. ¡Adiós!"

Media hora después Kenshin llegó a las puertas del dojo y se encontró con una alegre Kaoru.

"¡Kenshin! ¡Llegaste!" La chica se acercó con rapidez y lo abrazó por el cuello besándolo con suavidad en los labios.

__

'Kaoru-dono… ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Anoche…' Kenshin tardó en reaccionar, habiendo ya olvidado todo lo que les había pasado.

"¿Kenshin?" Kaoru lucía algo herida por la falta de entusiasmo del muchacho.

"Kaoru, lo siento" Él la abrazó con fuerza "Por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño"

"¡Tonto! Claro que fue real, muy real" la chica se acercó y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez por más tiempo "Misao cree que fuiste muy romántico…" susurró.

"Pues yo creo" dijo Kenshin apoyando su frente sobre la de ella "que no se acercó ni un poco a todo lo que te mereces."

Kaoru enrojeció. Y otra vez se besaron. Tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuanta de que la puerta a la calle seguía abierta…

"Ejem…" se atrevió a decir una escandalizada vecina.

"¡¡Ahh!!" 

"¡¡Oro!!"

Desde el fondo se oyeron las risas de Misao y Yahiko.

"Sra. Oda, qué apenada estoy. Sra. Tsujime, le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Sra. Miko, Sra. Okoji, ¡puedo explicarlo!"

Kaoru miraba de una a otra vecina buscando convencerlas de que no era ninguna pervertida. Pero las ancianas no cambiaban su gesto de gravedad. Hasta que Kaoru se rindió y suspiró desanimada mirando el suelo. Kenshin permanecía unos pasos más atrás esperando un sermón o algo así. Las cuatro mujeres se acercaron. 

"Solo podemos decir que.."

"¡¡Al finnnnn!!" dijeron a coro.

"¡¡¿¿Ehhh??!!" Kaoru y Kenshin cayeron de espaldas al piso desconcertados.

"¡Querida, pensamos que serías una vieja solterona para siempre!" exclamó la Sra. Oda.

"¡Hace casi tres años que estamos esperando que pase algo entre ustedes!" dijo alegre la Sra. Tsujime.

"Una no puede molestarse con ustedes por decidirse de una buena vez, más bien estábamos algo enojadas porque tardaban demasiado" explicó la Sra. Miko.

"Ya no había nada de que hablar, al principio podíamos rumorear y todo eso, ¡pero pasó tanto tiempo que nos cansamos de decir siempre lo mismo!" dijo la Sra. Okoji en tono de confianza.

"Y, francamente, tres años son demasiado para cualquiera. No podíamos creer que realmente no hubiera nada entre ustedes, pero el Dr. Genzai nos lo confirmaba cada vez que le preguntábamos" insistió la señora Tsujime.

"¡Y no podíamos desconfiar de su palabra! Es tan buen hombre…" finalizó la Sra. Oda.

La pareja estaba muda, helada, anonadada.

"B-bien… m-me a-a-alegra que todas estén bien…"

"¡Qué tierno de tu parte, querida! Ahora, adiós, tengo que preparar el almuerzo de mis nietos. ¡Otro día seguiremos charlando!" se despidió animosamente la Sra. Oda seguida por las otras tres.

Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin sin apartar la vista de las ancianas.

"K-Kenshin"

"¿Mmm?"

"Por favor, no dejes que yo sea así cuando me ponga vieja"

Kenshin la miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura y sonriendo se acercó a su oído.

"No será necesario que te pongas vieja, has sido así desde que te conozco y siempre me gustaste de esa manera"

Kaoru se dio vuelta y lo miró desafiante. Con su brazo derecho rodeó su cuello y con el izquierdo tuvo la precaución de esta vez sí cerrar la puerta.

"Conque siempre he sido como una vieja chismosa para ti, ¿eh?"

"¡Oro! ¡N-no! Lo que quise decir es que…"

"¡Himura Kenshin, eres un estúpido que no sabe que no puede decirle cosas así a las mujeres, deberías sentirte avergonzado, me hiciste esperar tres años para poder besarte y todavía te sientes con el derecho de decirme algo como eso!"

"P-pero, Kaoru, yo…"

"¡Chst! déjame terminar. Yo no sé como haces, Kenshin Himura "agregó su brazo izquierdo al abrazo "Pero te las arreglas siempre para que no pueda enojarme contigo"

A estas palabras Kenshin se tranquilizó notablemente y mostró una sonrisa brillante, tomando a la chica por la cintura. Ella continuó

"Tal vez sea porque eres apuesto, o porque eres dulce… o porque tienes un gran corazón, o porque eres generoso y noble…"

"Tal vez sea porque te amo más que a nada" interrumpió él.

"O tal vez "le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "porque yo te amo a ti".

Automáticamente los labios de los dos se reunieron para no separarse por un rato, mientras sus espectadores opinaban abiertamente desde la esquina del dojo.

"¡Ohhhh! ¡son tan tierrrrrrnos! Ojalá algún día yo sea taaan feliz" decía Misao soñando con su Aoshi-sama.

"Patrañas, cursilería, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dar espectáculos?" refunfuñaba Yahiko tratando de ocultar que el deseaba lo mismo.

"¡Vamos, es obvio que quieres algo similar para Tsubame-chan y tú, Yahiko-chan"

"¡No me llames chan! ¡Y no digas tonterías!" gritó todo colorado "¡Hmpf! Ya no se puede estar tranquilo en este dojo" concluyó yéndose.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la cocina, tengo hambre y me estoy haciendo alérgico a las comadrejas"

El chico se fue y Misao normalmente se hubiera molestado con el comentario, pero estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a la pareja desde su lugar en la esquina del dojo.

__

'En fin' suspiró _'debo resignarme a que nunca habrá algo tan maravilloso entre…' _

Una mano fuerte y segura se hizo sentir en su hombro.

"¡Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao" respondió el hombre con ¿dulzura? en la voz, "déjalos, ya llegará el momento en que también busques privacidad."

Misao miró el suelo para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aoshi prosiguió.

"¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Hiko acaba de salvar la comida de Kaoru de quemarse." Tomó la mano de la chica con suavidad "Vamos, Misao"

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos. Y no vio frialdad sino calidez. Y sintió su mano en la de él. Y no pudo hacer más que seguirlo.

'¿Cómo podría no seguirte, Aoshi-sama, cómo?'

-----------------------------------------------------

En fin… [Ai suspira].

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Al principio no sabía qué hacer para alargarlo. Después se me ocurrió lo de las vecinas y salvé un poco, así que por lo menos tienen un poquito más de entretenimiento. 

La parte de Aoshi-Misao se la dedico a jocky-misao, sus pedidos de romance para esta pareja sobrepasan todas las espectativas… ¡No te preocupes, jocky.misao, ya le va a llegar su hora también a esta pareja! Lo que pasa es que no es de mis preferidas personales y me cuesta mucho imaginármelos mjuntos, por lo tanto se me hace sumamente difícil concretar su relación en mi hestoria.

Pero lo voy a lograr, no te preocupes.

Un beso para todos.

Hasta la próxima.

Ai


	3. Un almuerzo atragantado

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡Hola, mi genteeee!

Estoy muy deprimida porque en el colegio me están haciendo sufrir mucho.

¡Pero no importa, porque ahora me pongo las pilas con 'el regalo 2' y las nubes se disipan y el sol sale y los pajaritos cantan y todos somos felices!

¿Qué pasa que no recibo reviews? Bué, no importa, los perdono…

¡Pero traten de escribir que es una de las pocas cosas que levanta el ánimo en la semana!

****

¡¡¡LES RECUERDO QUE NO TIENEN QUE LEER ESTA HISTORIA SI NO LEYERON LA PRIMERA!!! La primera es mi obra maestra, no va que se la salten… además se pierden la parte más romántica. Y va a haber cosas que no van a entender. Esas y más son las razones por las cuales tienen que respetar el orden de las dos historias.

-----------------------------

****

Capítulo 3_ Un almuerzo atragantado

"Niño, mantén la comida dentro de tu boca mientras masticas, me das nauseas" dijo Hiko molesto mirando a Yahiko de reojo.

"¡¡No soy un niño!!" gritó este escupiendo granos de arroz al mismo tiempo.

"¡Yahiko, se más cuidadoso! ¡Hiko tiene razón, eres desagradable!" exclamó Misao limpiándose los granos de la ropa. Aoshi observaba la escena con gesto desaprobador.

"¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes el día de hoy ,eh?! ¡¡Estoy tratando de desayunar, déjenme tranquilo!! ¡Ya se parecen a la fea!"

"¡¡Yahiko!! ¡500 ejercicios apenas termines el desayuno!" gritó Kaoru que justo entraba de la mano de Ken.

"Yo diría que lo dejaras sin desayunar" acotó Misao con una sonrisa maligna dirigida al chico.

"Maa, maa, tranquilos, tengamos un desayuno pacífico" Kenshin trató de calmar los ánimos.

"¡Él empezó!" acusó Yahiko señalando al maestro de Hiten Misturugi.

"Yahiko, sé gentil con los invitados" Kaoru dijo esto muy a su pesar: ese tipo no le caía nada bien.

"Oi, fea, siempre estás molestando"

"Yahiiiikoooo…"

"¡Hmpf!" bufó el chico murmurando quién sabe qué.

"Niño, tú sí que estás dominado, cada día te pareces más al estúpido de mi pupilo"

"Oro, sensei, ¿por qué no toma algo más de arroz?" sugirió el pelirrojo tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Claro, pero no intentes cambiar la conversación, después de todo cuando te cases con tu mujer ya no podré humillarte de la misma manera"

"Eso significa que…"

"¡Claro que lo disfruto! Es una de las pocas razones por las cuales adoptar un pupilo"

"Es que a él deben haberlo humillado TANTO cuando ERA joven, que necesita desquitarse con el pobre de Himura" comentó Misao buscando herir el amor propio del mayor.

"Oye, pequeña comadreja, no oí que nadie te invitara a participar de la conversación" respondió Hiko con una pequeña vena saltándole en la frente.

"¡¡A quién le dices pequeña comadreja!!"

"Déjalo Misao, hay personas con las que no vale la pena molestarse." dijo Aoshi estoicamente como siempre, ante la gran sorpresa de todos que no se imaginaban al hombre interviniendo en algo así.

Hiko se volvió a su pote de arroz refunfuñando molesto, pero enseguida se tranquilizó pensando que en poco tiempo estaría de vuelta en su montaña, si nadie que lo molestara.

"Es verdad, no tienes porqué molestarte conmigo, esta misma tarde volveré a Kyoto"

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Kenshin.

"¡Pero si apenas llegó ayer!" exclamó Kaoru entusiasmada con la idea.

"No engañas a nadie con esa vocecita, Kamiya"

"No necesitaría hacerlo si usted cambiara un poco su soberbia actitud"

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"¡Porque nadie lo soporta!"

"¡Niña, no te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya! Además, ¿quién te dice que necesito de la gente? ¿No se te ocurrió que por algo vivo solo en una montaña?"

"Y también morirá solo"

"Por supuesto"

"Porque no piense que dejaré que Kenshin valla a cuidarlo o algo así"

"En ningún momento tuve tales pretensiones"

"Y definitivamente no puede haber mujer capaz de soportarlo durante más de dos horas"

"Las mujeres son imposibles, solo mi estúpido pupilo puede tolerar pasar todo el día escuchando los chillidos de una mujer"

"¡¡Oye!!"

"Maa, maa" Kenshin nuevamente intentando mediar "tranquilos. Sensei, sea un poco más respetuoso con Kaoru"

"El tren partirá a las 6"

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces podrá hacerme un favor!" exclamó Misao recordando algo.

"¿Favor? ¡Já!"

"No creo que sea buena idea Misao" advirtió Aoshi.

"Oh, vamos, es solo un pequeño detalle…"

"¡Hace unos momentos estábas insultándome! Yo también tengo sentimientos niña, y en todo caso, una dignidad que mantener"

"Pero no sea rencoroso… ¡fue una pequeña tontería!" Misao se acercó al hombre con una GRAN sonrisa y tomó uno de sus brazos, que él los tenía cruzados. "Solo debe pasar por el Aoiya…"

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso queda totalmente contrario del camino que yo debo tomar hacia mi casa!"

"… y darle un paquete que le envío a Omasu…"

"Espera, ¿Omasu es la que tiene pelo largo y suelto?" Hiko levantó una ceja interesándose un poco.

"No, esa es Okon"

"Báh, de todas maneras no iba a hacerlo"

"¡Pero Okon también estará ahí!" _'Y estoy segura de que las dos estarán muy contentas de tenerlo en el Aoiya… ¡se ve que no saben lo insoportable que es!'._

"Misao, déjalo, puedes enviarlo por correo"

"¡Pero son unos platos de porcelana muy delicados!"

"Misao, ¿por qué no esperas a llevarlos tú misma cuando vuelvas?" preguntó Kaoru "después de todo no creo que Hiko sea más cuidadoso que cualquier diligencia…"

"Lo se pero las muchachas realmente los necesitaban, creo que iban a preparar una recepción especial o algo así en el Aoiya, y sería mejor enviárselos con anticipación"

"¡Olvídense del asunto! ¡Ya verás Kamiya! puedo dejar que me humilles así! ¡Por supuesto que puedo llevar los estúpidos platos!" gritó Hiko indignado.

Kaoru y Misao rieron por lo bajo. Al fin y al cabo no era tan difícil hacerlo caer en una trampa tan simple…

__

'En fin, todos los hombres son iguales…' pensó Kaoru. Luego miró a Kenshin "Exepto tú, eres maravilloso" le dijo abrazándolo para besarlo suavemente. Kenshin no entendió de dónde había salido ese comentario, pero, ¿para qué molestarse? El beso lo valía…

"¿Por qué están tan melosos? Voy a descomponerme si sigo viéndolos así…" comentó Yahiko

"Tómalo con calma Yahiko" dijo Misao palmeándolo en la espalda "Piensa que apenas empezaron anoche, todavía les falta mucho tiempo de melosos. Yo diría que empieces a buscar la posibilidad de mud…"

"¡Misao, no le des ideas!" la retó Kaoru.

"Ok, solo bromeaba" dijo la muchacha riendo.

"¡Hey, veo que todos están muy alegres el día de hoy!"

"¡Sano! Llegas tarde, apenas acabamos de almorzar" saludó Kaoru.

"¡Y no quedó nada!" exclamó Yahiko señalando la olla vacía.

Sano rió un poco y miró a su alrededor. De pronto se detuvo en las manos unidas de Kenshin y Kaoru. Subió la mirada y vio los ojos brillantes de la chica. Luego la sonrisa genuina de su amigo. Y fue una sola sensación de calidez la que invadió su cuerpo al sentir la felicidad en el aire. Bueno, por lo menos hasta que percibió el aura no-feliz de Hiko y la de Aoshi.

__

'Ese Hiko no tiene solución, pero tal vez podamos ayudar a Aoshi… el aire se pone tenso cerca de él, y nunca fui demasiado perceptivo'.

En ese momento llegó Megumi y lo abrazó por la cintura, lo que interrumpió todo pensamiento en su cabeza que no tuviera que ver con besarla y observar la luz de sus ojos negros.

"¡Tengo la tarde libre en la clínica! ¿Por qué no vamos a pasar el día al río? Podemos llevar algo para comer a la tarde, y mantas para sentarnos, y una sombrilla para que no nos moleste el sol y…"

"¡Hey hey hey! ¡Respira antes de seguir hablando! ¿Qué te tiene tan entusiasta hoy?" preguntó Sano curioso, tomándola suavemente desde atrás pasando los brazos por delante del vientre de ella.

"Mmm, no lo sé… tal vez el verano me tenga más alegre de lo normal…"

"¡Es una maravillosa idea!" exclamaron Misao y Kaoru a la vez.

"¡Sabía que les gustaría! Bien, preparemos todo y salgamos cuanto antes…"

---------------------

¡Qué capítulo más tonto!

No los culpo si me quieren matar.

Les prometo que el próximo va a valer la pena, ya lo empecé a escribir: Aoshi va a tener un arranque… [jocky-misao salta y ríe ante ante la perspectiva_ Ai: ¡jocky, no es para tanto, apenas va a ser un comienzo!. Jocky: ¡Pero es que me gustan mucho, porque Aoshi.Misao tal cosa y Aoshi-Misao tal otra y blablabla A/M blablabla!!!!!!. Ai: En fin…(suspiro)]

Ok, un graaaaaan besote.

Chau!

Ai-chan


	4. Discusiones interrumpidas

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡¡¡Hola mujeressssss!!!

Mujeres, porque no creo que algún hombre lea este tipo de cosas… en realidad no creo que ningún hombre lea este tipo de fics así, romanticones, a menos que solo sea hombre por fuera…(¡no soy homofóbica ni mucho menos!). Es que las mujeres tenemos más simpatía y carisma, miren sino la de fics divertidos que se publican, y ellos se los pierden porque tienen romance.

Me quedó un poco feminista la intro. Nada que ver conmigo. Casi todos mis amigos son varones, y los tengo bien dominados, así que, como verán, se puede tratar con hombres.

Bué, me fui por las ramas, espero que les guste este capítulo y manden reviews, un montón de lectoras me desaparecieron, dejaron de figurar totalmente, ¿se habrán enterado de que empezó la segunda parte?

------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 4_ Discusiones interrumpidas

"¡Aquí me separo de ustedes! Me esperan en el Akebeko, ¡que tengan una buena tarde!" saludó Yahiko.

Kenshin apenas levantó una mano, sus pensamiento estaban ocupados en algo más.

"No se si hicimos bien en dejar a Sensei en el dojo…"

"Está bien, Kenshin, volveremos antes de que él se valla y podrás saludarlo. Sé que apenas si pasaste unos momentos con él, pero yo lo soporté toda la mañana y no creo que pudiera seguir… Además no esperaba que se quedara sólo un día."

"Lo se…" Kenshin cambió su expresión melanco-preocupada por una alegre sonrisa "Mejor preocuparme por pasar más tiempo con la mujer más maravillosa de Tokio…" mientras él le daba un besito en la boca a Kaoru, Sano había escuchado sin querer el comentario.

"¡Kenshin, lo siento amigo pero debo corregirte en algo: la mejor es Megumi!"

Kenshin volteó para mirar a su amigo y encontró un gesto de desafío; Kaoru estaba colorada de rabia, _'¡¡Odio que me comparen!!_'. El pelirrojo no sabía qué decir. La verdad es que no quería decir nada.

"Vamos, Kenshin" seguía Sano con tremendas ganas de discutir un rato "¿te quedaste sin palabras porque no sabes que decir o porque sabes que tengo razón?"

"¡Oro!" exclamó Kenni [¡q' tierno!] totalmente despistado "Sano, la verdad es que preferiría no discutir en estos momentos" respondió con una sonrisa incómoda. Kaoru tomó su mano con fuerza y miró al luchador callejero de reojo. Megumi reía para sus adentros.

"Kenshin, admítelo, tu chica no es ni la mitad de lo que es la mía, con solo mirarlas te das cuenta de eso" Sano miró a Kaoru "nada personal, Jou-chan"

"¡Oh! Gracias por aclarar" respondió Kaoru entre dientes.

Kenshin no quería seguirle la corriente, pero ¡estaba denigrando a SU Kaoru!

"¡Kenshin se quedó mudo! Ya ven" dijo Sano triunfal" Yo tengo la razón"

Al fin, Ken reaccionó:

"¿En qué argumentos te basas para respaldar esa hipótesis, Sano?"

Sano lo miró despitado.

"¿Quéqueque?"

"¡¡Qué por qué piensas que tienes la razón, tori-atama!!" gritó Megumi algo molesta por la ignorancia de su novio.

"¡¡Ahhhh!!" _'qué bien, Kenshin reaccionó, ahora esta tarde de pic nic será menos aburrida…'_ "Bien, verás, Megumi es más madura y tiene más experiencia en muchos campos que Kaoru desconoce…" dijo guiñándole un ojo a una ruborizada doctora.

"Eso no cuenta, Kaoru no tiene la culpa de ser menor que Megumi, y apuesto que a la edad de ella tendrá tanta o más experiencia…" Kenshin hablaba tranquilamente. Kaoru se acercó a besarle la mejilla. Ya habían llegado al río y las mujeres estaban acomodando varias lonas en el pasto para sentarse. Aoshi había buscado la sobra de un árbol cercano para sentarse a meditar.

Sano continuó.

"Bien, supongamos que tienes razón, pero Megumi es mucho más femenina y menos violenta…" dijo acomodando la cabeza tranquilamente sobre las piernas de su chica, sentada cerca de él.

"Kaoru puede ser totalmente femenina si lo desea, de hecho, anoche estuvo maravillosa" señalo el pelirrojo dándole un besito en la boca a la muchacha, que estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

"¿Y qué me dices de su violencia?"

"Yo diría que…" Kenshin sudaba frío por la frente "Quizás… sea algo agresiva a veces… ¡pero es una maestra de kendo!"

"¡¡Kenshin!! ¿De verdad me crees violenta?" gritó Kaoru mirándolo amenazante.

"Maa, maa, Kaoru" Kenshin agitaba las manos en gesto de calma "Sólo eres un poco temperamental, eso es todo. Megumi también lo es, si vamos al caso, ¡pero Sano y yo las queremos como son!"

"¡¡Espera!!… ¡Megumi no…" Sano quedó pensativo, Kenshin lo miraba con una sonrisa grande como una casa 'Maldito Kenshin, tiene razón… la Kitsune puede ser muy agresiva a veces…'

"¿Qué, Sano? ¿Qué ibas a decir?" cuestionó Megumi "Espera… ¡¿no vas a defenderme?!"

"Esteeeee… Megumi, verás, yooooo…" Sano veía la mirada cada vez más amenazadora de la doctora "¡Aún así, eres la más bonita!"

"(Qué truco barato)" murmuró Kaoru ofuscada; cruzada de brazos les dio la espalda "¡Hmpf!"

Kenshin devolvió la jugada "La belleza de Kaoru supera los límites del aspecto físico"

"¡¡¿¿Estás diciendo que no me encuentras bonita??!!" gritó Kaoru.

"¡¡¿¿Quieres decir que **sólo** soy una cara bonita??!!" exclamó Megumi.

Las dos de pie frente al pelirrojo, echando chispas por los ojos y humo por los oídos. Sano reía a un lado.

"Esta vez si que hiciste buena, Kenshin, ¡Ja ja!"

"¡Oooorooooo! ¡N-no me malinterpreten por favor!" Kenshin hubiera tenido que salir corriendo si alguien no hubiera intervenido.

"¿Pueden por favor calmarse? Es claro que todas esas estupideces son en vano, ninguna de ellas será perfecta nunca; en todo caso la mejor es por lejos Misao, es bonita, alegre, valiente, y la única con dignidad suficiente como para no intervenir en discusiones idiotas" La voz de Aoshi tenía el tono de siempre, pero algo hacía notar un dejo de… ¿ansiedad? ¿enojo? En todo caso, una cosa estaba clara: ni siquiera él pensaba que iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

"……………………" Todos se quedaron mudos, mirándolo con los ojos grandes como platos [como platos grandes, jeje].

Misao había estado sentada cerca del agua y al escuchar lo último no pudo menos que voltear a ver.

"…Sr…Aoshi…" susurró sin poder creerlo.

Aoshi cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho viendo las caras de los que lo rodeaban y se sintió profundamente incómodo, así que se puso de pie, listo para irse.

"Esteee… estoy… algo cansado… volveré al dojo…" Y empezó a caminar.

"¡Espere! ¡Sr. Aoshi!" gritó Misao un minuto después corriendo detrás de él.

Enseguida lo alcanzó.

"¡Sr. Aoshi! ¿Por qué se va… tan repentinamente?"

"Misao, yo…" Aoshi buscaba una excusa para no arruinar el poco orgullo que le quedaba "Sabes que prefiero estar…"

"Solo" terminó Misao mirando el suelo con tristeza "Entiendo que le guste la soledad Sr. Aoshi… ¿pero no sería bueno intentar un pequeño cambio de vez en cuando? Como por ejemplo, quedarse en compañía de amigos por una sola vez durante más de 10 minutos".

"Solo no es la palabra que iba a elegir" suspiró Aoshi "Iba a decir 'tranquilo'".

"En este caso no hay diferencia"

"Si, Misao, porque se que nunca estaré solo mientras tú no me dejes"

Misao levantó la vista esperanzada. Aoshi le sonrió dulcemente.

"Ahora vuelve al río y diviértete, prometo que cuando vuelvan no me esconderé"

Misao le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo que no pudo contener, para después salir nuevamente rumbo a la playa, feliz de haber logrado palabras dulces de su Aoshi-sama.

********

Mientras tanto, luego de que Misao se fue:

"¡Eso si que fue una sorpresa!" exclamó Sano.

"Si, totalmente inesperado. Espero que Misao no vuelva triste" dijo Kaoru volviendo a sentarse junto a Kenshin.

"No te preocupes" dijo él abrazándola por los hombros "Aoshi no es capaz de lastimar a Misao…" _'Aunque si lo ha hecho varias veces, pero sin intención…'._

En ese momento Kaoru recordó lo que había pasado antes.

"¡Un momento! ¡Aún estoy enfadada contigo!" exclamó separándose de él abruptamente.

"¡Es cierto Kenshin! ¡Aún nos debes explicaciones!" agregó Megumi.

"Estamos esperando Himura" dijo fríamente Kaoru.

Kenshin estaba al borde de la desesperación. Hubiera salido corriendo si Sano no hubiera intervenido.

"¡Muchachas, calma! ¡Kenshin no tuvo malas intenciones! En todo caso, necesito hablar un poco con él, si quieren pueden golpearlo cuando vuelva…"

__

'Oh, Sano, eres mi salvación…' pensó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente, suspirando. _'Creo que Sensei me hubiera defendido mejor'_ enseguida se imaginó a Hiko en la misma situación… _'No, definitivamente prefiero a Sano_'.

"Está bien Sano, ¡pero te aseguras de que no se escape!" gritó Kaoru mientras ellos se alejaban por la orilla del río.

Enseguida las dos mujeres solas se recostaron en la lona.

"Kaoru, ¿no crees que somos muy afortunadas?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tenemos dos hombres que nos aman tanto como para discutir por cuál de las dos es mejor…"

"Si…" Las dos suspiraron. "Aunque Kenshin no supo qué decir a lo último…"

"¡¡Kaoruuuuuuu!! ¿No estarás pensando que…" preguntó Megumi mirándola con cara de '_no puedes ser tan estúpida'_.

"Anoche él… bueno, fue muy dulce y todo, pero nunca, que yo recuerde, desde que nos conocimos, remarcó algo acerca de mi belleza…"

Megumi quedó pensativa. Luego retomó la conversación.

"Yo creo que tal vez no halla tenido la posibilidad. En realidad, no llevan un día como pareja, y él no es del tipo que dice cumplidos así nomás, como si nada. No debes tomarte todo tan en serio. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que se refiriera a mí como una tonta superficial"

"¿Y por qué estabas enojada?"

"¡No lo estaba! Kaoru, ¡solo jugábamos! Esa discusión nunca fue real, Sano solo quería divertirse un poco, él nunca nos compararía"

"¿No?"

"¡Claro que no! Eres algo así como su hermana menor, te aprecia mucho"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó inocentemente la otra ruborizándose.

"¡Qué ingenua eres, Kaoru!" respondió la doctora riendo.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, pero su sonrisa decía que ya no estaba angustiada. En eso llegó Misao.

"¡Misao!¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntaron las dos a la recién llegada.

"Nada" respondió ella con una sonrisa "el Sr. Aoshi fue al dojo para estar más tranquilo. Pero me prometió que cenará con nosotros sin escaparse"

Las dos mayores se miraron entre sí: no había de qué preocuparse.

-----------------------------------------

Les juro que me tienta seguir, pero es un poco tarde. Supongo que deben estar repodridas de que todo esto pase el mismo día después, quizás alguna incluso está medio perdida. Lo único que hay para aclarar es que todavía es el día después del cumpleaños de Kenshin, ¡al pobre no le doy descanso!

¿Qué será lo que tienen que hablar nuestros dos muchachos? ¡Epa…! Ay, me emociono…

¡A que no saben qué! Tengo una nueva idea muy buena para otro fic de Kenni, en el cual nos haría aparecer a nosotras, es decir, yo y las que tengan ganas, mejor si son de las que me soportan desde el principio porque poría decirse que las conozco un poquito más, como a jocky misao que en este momento se está limpiando la baba por Aoshi… Igual no creo que lo empiece hasta que termine con este…

¡Besote!

Ai

¡Oops! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Un botoncito!

¿Y si lo apretamos?


	5. La idea de Sano

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡Hola! Les cuento que estoy viendo si consigo el 'Código Civil', para hacer una tarea… ¡La conexión está más lenta que nunca!

-------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 5_ La idea de Sano

"¡Esta vez lograste enojarlas!" dijo Sano riendo "en serio, Kaoru estaba bastante alterada…"

"Sólo fue una farsa, Sano, eso es lo que querías, ¿no?"

"Claro, pero ¿cuántas veces le has dicho en realidad a Jou-chan algún cumplido?"

"Ehhhhhh…"

"¡¡Kenshin, las mujeres no perdonan la falta de atención!!"

"¡Pero solo nos besamos anoche…!" respondió Kenshin a la defensiva.

"Ay Kenshi, hay mucho que debes aprender acerca de las mujeres… Ellas no son fáciles de contentar, hay que decirles cosas bonitas, tratarlas con ternura, conseguir empleo, abrazarlas con suavidad, ser detallistas… En fin, ya que estamos hablando del asunto, te diré para qué te traje"

Los dos se sentaron bajo un árbol cercano. Kenshin lo miró con atención y curiosidad.

"Veamos… Amas a Kaoru, ¿verdad?"

"¡Creo que no tengo que responderlo!" respondió Kenshin dando por obvio el asunto.

"Bien, entonces quieres que sea feliz, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sano… no creo que esto esté llevando a ningún lado…"

"Está bien, está bien, seré específico, tengo la mejor manera de hacer a las muchachas muy felices y quizá tener alguna recompensa…" Sano quedó embobado imaginando los favores de Megumi…

"¡Sano!"

"Ah, si, disculpa; entonces, tengo un plan que compensará todos nuestros errores anteriores." Sano se acercó a Kenshin y dijo casi en un susurro "¿Recuerdas qué pasa el 7 de julio?"

Kenshin acarició su barbilla pensando, pero Sano no tenía paciencia

"¡¡Baka!! ¡El 7 de julio se celebra Tanabata!"

"¿Estás diciendo que…"

"¡Les propongamos matrimonio!"

"¡¡Oro!!" Kenshin cayó de espaldas con los ojos desorbitados [¡estilo ken!]

*********

"¿Y de qué crees que estén hablando?" preguntó Megumi en medio de toda la tranquilidad que se sentía. Las tres recostadas en la lona sobre el césped, disfrutando de la paz a la orilla del río "¿Qué te parece que sea lo que Sano tiene que decirle a Kenshin a nuestras espaldas…?" insistió incorporándose un poco.

"No lo se, Megumi, déjalos que hablen" dijo Misao "En todo caso no puede ser malo, ¿verdad? No parecían nerviosos ni molestos…"

"Mmm…" Koru vaciló "No puedes dejarte llevar por eso, ellos son bastante buenos fingiendo…" De pronto abrió los ojos se sentó sobresaltada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo "¡Eso quiere decir que puede estar pasando algo!"

Megumi y Kaoru se miraron por un momento, luego se soltaron hacia atrás quedando en la misma posición relajada del principio.

"Náh…" dijeron al unísono. Todas quedaron en silencio.

"De todas maneras me gustaría saber de qué están hablando" comentó Megumi en un suspiro.

"Ahá" asintió Kaoru.

**********

"¡Kenshin! ¡Reacciona!" llamaba Sano sacudiendo al pobre pelirrojo hasta que este dio señales de cordura.

Pasó un rato de silencio.

"S-sano…"

Sanosuke volteó a mirarlo.

"¿N-no crees que s-sea un poco apresurado? Aún no llevamos un día juntos y…"

"En realidad creo que no"

"Oh"

Silencio.

"Bien, supongo que es una buena idea…"

"¿Por qué tan indeciso?"

"Es que… No se… ¿Qué tal si ella siente que no está preparada aún, o no resulto ser un buen esposo, o …"

"¿O QUÉ?" preguntó Sano perdiendo la paciencia.

"…"

"Sabía que algún día te quedarías sin tonterías para decir" bromeó el ex luchador "Escucha, no entiendo por qué te has puesto tan tonto, pero tienes que escuchar un par de verdades: 1) Hace mucho que Kaoru está preparada, en la fiesta de Tanabata en la que le regalaste el anillo por accidente fue lo suficientemente clara; 2) no puedes NO ser un buen esposo, en realidad han vivido juntos desde que se conocen, básicamente no habría cambios. Ahora voy a darte algunas buenas razones para hacerme caso y unir fuerzas para pedirles matrimonio a nuestras mujeres" Sano se acomodó en su lugar para ver a Kenshin bien de frente" Dime, ¿no te has sentido solo por la noche, pensando que sería mucho mas cálido si…"

"…si agregara una manta?" Sanosuke miró a Kenshin con ojos furiosos "Maa, maa, sólo bromeaba, sigue."

"Sería mucho más cálido teniendo alguien a quien abrazar, mucho menos solitario. Desde que estoy con Megumi ya no estoy solo, Kenshin, ahora tengo alguien que me cuida y se preocupa por mi, alguien a quien proteger y mimar, alguien que me de calor… Se que sientes lo mismo por Kaoru…"

__

'Supongo que les cuesta mucho entender que solo somos pareja desde anoche…' pensaba Kenshin; aunque sabía que todo lo que decía su amigo era cierto, todavía no conocía tanto el comportamiento de Kaoru como 'novia'…

"Kenshin" siguió Sano "¿No adoras verla sonreír? ¿No te derrites cuando te mira con ojos brillantes? ¿No te parece hermosa cuando se enoja pero sabes que en el fondo solo busca que te acerques a ella?"

Kenshin observaba el agua fluir mientras escuchaba atentamente a Sano. Él tenía razón en todo eso…

"Sí, sí adoro vela sonreír y enojarse y mirarme con dulzura…"

"Entonces, ¿no crees que sería perfecto regalarle lo que más quiere?"

"…Una proposición romántica la noche de Tanabata" dijo Kenshin casi en un susurro.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes, afirmando tácitamente que estaban de acuerdo. Momentos después Sano retomó la conversación.

"Ahora, escucha, tiene que ser perfecto y tengo un plan que creo que funcionará…"

************

"Ya se están tardando demasiado…" dijo Megumi poniéndose nerviosa, cuando en ese momento se escucharon pisadas desde el lugar por donde se habían ido los muchachos.

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó Misao señalando.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo están mis mujeres? ¿Hablaron mucho? ¿Nos criticaron? Oh, pero qué digo, ustedes no podrían hablar mal de Kenshin y de mi a nuestras espaldas.." bromeaba Sano acercándose a besar suavemente a Megumi.

"¿Y dónde está Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru viendo que el luchador había llegado solo.

"¡Lo dejé más atrás! Tenía mucho miedo de que lo golpearas, así que prefirió no venir.."

"Sanooo…" dijo Kaoru amenazante.

"¡Ok, ok!" se rindió posando sus manos en su cabeza "Ya no bromearé. En serio, se quedó un poco más allá, me dijo que fueras a buscarlo si querías, ve por el borde del río y lo encontrarás, no está lej…"

"Ya se fue, Sano" dijo Misao.

"¡Vaya! Creo que estaba apurada"

*********

Kaoru se apresuró por el borde del río pero ya había pasado un rato y nada. '¿Se habrá ido? No, lo habría encontrado en el camino, ¿dónde estás Kenshin?'

De pronto un punto rojo se hizo ver más allá, después de unos arbustos. Kaoru aminoró el paso y se acercó al pelirrojo lentamente.

Kenshin estaba sentado en el pasto con la vista en el agua, su atención puesta en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando Kaoru ya estaba bastante cerca, volteó la cabeza y le dedicó la más tiernas de sus sonrisas.

"Kenshin, ¿qué haces ahí sentado?" preguntó ella parándose junto a él. Kenshin le indicó que se sentara.

"Espero que ya no estés enojada…" dijo más como afirmación, mientras ella se sentaba al lado suyo.

Kaoru frunció el seño pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"No lo sé… Tengo que pensarlo… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Porque…" Kenshin la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de ella y acercando sus rostros"…sabes que te amo demasiado como para ofenderte…" dijo dándole pequeños besos en la boca entre cada palabra.

Kaoru pasó los brazos por el cuello del hombre y le devolvió un beso un poco más largo y profundo. Al separarse apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y este la abrazó más fuertemente; así estuvieron un rato hasta que Ken se decidió a hablar.

"Kaoru…"

"¿Mmm?" ella estaba totalmente absorbida por la paz del momento.

"Te amo"

"¡Y yo a ti!" exclamó ella dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

"Y se que a veces puedo ser un gran tonto… Pero es que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte que a veces se me olvidan, o todavía no he encontrado el momento…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella confundida pero divertida con las palabras de su pareja.

"Anoche fue increíble, todo, pero especialmente tu: estabas bellísima, no podía dejar de mirarte"

"No exageres…" interrumpió Kaoru riendo.

"No, es verdad, y lo que más adoré, fue que en el fondo sabía que era para mí, que te habías arreglado especialmente para que yo te viera hermosa, y eso me hacía desearte aún más. Pero aún debo admitir que fue totalmente en vano…"

"¿?" Kaoru lo miró confundida.

"…siempre fuiste hermosa para mis ojos, y siempre vas a serlo, Kaoru" finalizó el pelirrojo apretándola contra sí, frente contra frente.

"Kenshin…" susurró ella ruborizada antes de besarlo con pasión.

Después de un rato la pareja retomó el camino de vuelta para encontrarse con los otros, tomados de las manos.

"Sano ya debe haber acabado con la merienda que prepararon Megumi y tu" comentó Ken riendo.

"Solo una pregunta…" dijo la muchacha "Lo que dijiste antes, ¿significa que no necesito arreglarme nunca?"

"Bueno… Sería interesante un pequeño cambio en las ocasiones especiales…" respondió él con picardía.

"¡Fuii! ¡qué alivio! Pensé que habías perdido la cordura o algo así…"

"El amor nos vuelve locos, koishii" comentó él abrazándola de nuevo por enésima vez en el día.

Y, afortunadamente, esta locura recién empezaba…

-----------------------------

¡Qué capítulo más BOLUDO!

Disculpen, me siento muy culpable, yo se que soy capaz de escribir mejor, e el colegio que me tiene frenética y boba…

Muchas gracias a Moonlight, Jocky-misao, Mer, Megumi014, Minako-chan, Michele-Mein-D, Kaoru Sanz, y 

Peach y Mago, todas reviewers del cap. anterior, y también besos a los que no dejaron review.

¡El próximo capítulo no lo publico hasta que no me salga bien!

¡Un besote!

Ai-chan


	6. El shock, la sorpresa, o cualquier susta...

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡Hey! ¡Semana Santa! ¡Qué bueno!

En el colegio me están matando… Encima hago algo que se llama 'Bachillerato Internacional', tengo que pasar muchas más horas en el colegio y tengo mucha más tarea y cosas para estudiar…

Lo peor es que ahora tengo 3 historias para terminar…

¡Pero no se preocupen, pase lo que pase, voy a terminar este fic!

-----------------------

****

Capítulo 6_ El shock, la sorpresa, o cualquier sustantivo de 'algo inesperado que nos dejó sin palabras'

Kenshin ayudaba a Kaoru a preparar la cena, mientras los demás (Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sano y Yahiko) charlaban (Bueno, Aoshi no charlaba) afuera, alrededor de una fogata.

"Kenshin, ¿así está bien de sal?" preguntó Kaoru tímidamente.

"Sí, perfecto. ¡Has mejorado mucho estos últimos tiempos!" comentó alegremente Kenshin.

"Es que he tenido al mejor maestro…" dijo Kaoru dándole a Kenshin un dulce beso en los labios. [No se si recuerdan del fic anterior que Ken le enseñaba a Kaoru a cocinar].

__

'Maestro… Sensei…' pensó Kenshin con algo de melancolía. Kaoru vio el gesto e inmediatamente supo lo que sucedía.

"Kenshin… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto la relación con Hiko?"

"No… no me afecta… Solo que a veces pienso…" Ken suspiró "A veces pienso que él fue casi un padre para mí, sin embargo se esfuerza por no demostrar que él también lo siente así…"

"Vamos, no te desanimes… Sabemos cómo es" Kaoru estaba por comentar algunas de las 'cualidades' del maestro, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

"Sí" dijo Kenshin cambiando a una actitud alegre y positiva de siempre "tienes razón, nunca cambiará. Pero ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme…"

"¿No?" cuestionó Kaoru curiosa

"No. Ahora tengo un hogar y una mujer maravillosa…" dijo Kenshin rodeando la cintura de la chica "…a quien cuidar y querer y mimar…" Los dos se besaron tiernamente, hasta que un carraspeo desde la puerta los interrumpió (y los puso terriblemente colorados).

"Ejem… Tal vez deberíamos volver en un rato…" murmuró Misao.

"¡No!… No… ehh…" Kaoru no sabía qué decir, en realidad aún no se acostumbraba a que todos la vieran con Kenshin.

"¡Oh, ya basta de tanta vergüenza!" exclamó Megumi "Misao y yo venimos a ver si necesitas alguna ayuda, Kaoru"

"Oh, eh, entonces yo saldré al patio… Avísame si necesitas algo…" dijo Kenshin a Kaoru saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron las 3 solas, Kaoru fue acosada por sus 2 amigas por un rato, quienes supieron colmar sus límites hasta la risa.

Mientras tanto, afuera Kenshin se había unido a los otros 3.

"Kenshin…" murmuró Sano, sentado junto a él.

"¿Mmm…?"

"He averiguado cuanto salen…" dijo Sanosuke en tono descompuesto.

"¿Qué cosa, Sano?" preguntó el pelirrojo distraído.

"Oh, tu sabes… ESO…" respondió su amigo haciendo una seña con el dedo anular.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué significan esos murmullos? ¡También quiero saber!" reclamó Yahiko presintiendo una conversación interesante.

Aoshi, increíblemente, salió de su estado de silencio concentrado y se unió a la queja del chico.

"¿Nunca les dijeron que es de mala educación compartir secretos enfrente de otros?" dijo con su voz grave.

Los otros 3 quedaron shockeados por un momento. _'Nunca hubiera esperado la intervención de Aoshi…'_ pensaron, cada uno con sus modos…

"Y ahora qué me están mirando…" dijo Aoshi mirándolos con recelo.

"¡Oro! Aoshi, nunca creí que te interesara una conversación ajena" explicó Kenshin.

"Cualquiera se hubiera interesado luego de ver la seña que tu amigo hizo con el dedo, ¿con que ya decidieron pedirles matrimonio?"

Sanosuke y Kenshin cayeron de espaldas al suelo [estilo animé]; Yahiko estaba confundido "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué seña? ¿Matrimonio?" preguntaba ansioso.

"¡¡Maldito cara de piedra!! ¡¿No te enseñaron a no ser inmiscuído?!" gritó Sano poniéndose de pie y amenazando con el puño.

"Espero que no se halla escuchado nada desde la cocina…" murmuró Kenshin rascándose la cabeza con una gotita en la nuca.

"¡¡Aháááá!!! ¡¡¡Así que eso era lo que los tenía tan raros!!!!" exclamó Yahiko sacando conclusiones…

Sanosuke ya no supo como reaccionar, así que se limitó a sentarse de la manera habitual, mascullando insultos varios mientras masticaba insistentemente un esqueleto de pescado.

"¡¡Al fin se decidieron!!" Yahiko seguía gritando "¡¡No puedo creer que vallan a pedirles mat…" afortunadamente Kenshin hizo a tiempo de taparle la boca antes de que terminara la frase, justo cuando las mujeres se asomaban a ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo.

"¿Algún problema, Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

Aoshi miró con la seriedad inexpresiva de siempre. Sanosuke, Kenshin y Yahiko (estos 2 en incómodas posiciones) dibujaron en sus rostros exageradas sonrisas y respondieron "¡¡Nada!!". Las 3 volvieron a ingresar a la cocina, murmurando algo acerca de lo idiotas que se ponían los hombres cuando estaban juntos, haciendo caer gruesas gotas por las frentes de todos, incluido Aoshi.

Apenas ellas se perdieron de vista, Kenshin y Yahiko perdieron el equilibrio y calleron, al tiempo que Sanosuke golpeaba al chico en la cabeza.

"Niño idiota"

"¡No soy un niño!"

"¡Maa, maa! ¡Dejemos las tonterías! Sano, está bien, de todas maneras tal vez necesitemos su ayuda"

"¿Por qué necesitaríamos la ayuda de un mocoso inútil?"

"No se, puede que necesitemos que las distraiga, o que valla a la joyería por nosotros, o que.."

"¡Espera Kenshin, ¿no esperarás que yo sea un sirviente de ustedes o algo así, verdad?!" preguntó Yahiko a la defensiva.

"¡Maldito mocoso, casi nos metes en un gran lío recién, más vale que hagas lo que te decimos o…" amenazó Sanosuke.

"¿O qué?" preguntó desafiente el más joven.

"O tendré una interesante charla con Tsubame mañana mismo…" respondió cínicamente el ex luchador callejero.

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No te atreverías!"

"¿Quieres probar?"

Los dos iniciaron una discusión sin fin, cortada por Kenshin que se cansó de escucharlos.

"Maa, maa, basta ya. Sanosuke, aún no me has dicho el valor de los anillos…" la pregunta tuvo la virtud de interrumpir la discusión, pero el defecto de cambiar el gesto de Sano por uno sombrio…

"¡¡¿¿OROOOOO??!!" gritó Kenshin cayendo al piso con espirales en los ojos, luego de oír el precio.

Luego de un rato de silencio el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

"No me alcanza. El dinero que junté no me alcanza para dos alianzas y el casamiento… No nos alcanzaría aunque lo juntáramos con tus ahorros, Sano"

Otro rato de triste silencio.

"En fin, todo ese escándalo de Yahiko para nada…" suspiró Sano resignándose a la idea de suspender los planes.

"¡Hey! No fue todo por mi culpa, Aoshi abrió la boca primero" se defendió el chico. Los tres miraron al okashira, que no había vuelto a emitir sonido. Sanosuke no podía evitar una mirada de resentimiento.

"Deja de mirarme así Sagara, no es mi culpa que no pienses antes de planear las cosas"

"Vete al diablo" fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Kenshin observó todo con melancolía, pensando en el inútil intento de conversación _'Lo peor de esto es que por más que tratemos no hay nada que decir, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, no hay otra salida, no juntaremos el dinero para Tanabata…'_

"Estoy harto de ustedes, son unos inútiles" dijo Aoshi rompiendo el hielo (irónicamnete) "Ya no soporto tanta idiotez junta, no pueden hacer algo bien ni aunque se trate de las mujeres que amen".

Sano ya hervía de furia "¡Oye, yo…" no pudo terminar.

"Pagaré el dinero que les falta a cambio de que nos incluyan a Misao y a mi en ese 'plan' que han ideado" dijo finalmente dejándolos a todos secos en el lugar.

"P-p-podrías r-rep-petir-lo…?" tartamudeó Kenshin sin poder creerlo.

"Claro Himura, dije que eres un idiota que no sabe hacer nada bien" dijo Aoshi con toda tranquilidad, haciendo que tres cejas se alzaran, pero siguió luego de una pausa "Y que voy a pedirle matrimonio a Misao".

----------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡Que biennnnn!!!! ¡¡Este capítulo sí me gustó!! ¡Estoy muy contenta!

Y se de varias personitas que deben estar igual que yo…

¡Muchas gracias a: kaoru_sanz (prometo que cuando pueda voy a visitar tu fic); Misao_dono (¡no dejes de leer la primera parte, sino te vas a quedar con varias dudas!); mer (¡gracias por mandar reviews siempre! ¡y por leer mi otra historia!); Moonlight (¡gracias por estar siempre, por entenderme y por tirarme buena onda!); Jocky-misao (en el último cap no me dejate review pero este cap te lo dedico!); y a todos los lectores!

En el próximo capítulo, más peripecias de nuestros muchachos por el amor de las chicas…

¡Besos!

Ai


	7. La mañana

Kenshin y Co. no me pertenecen. Si… es verdad. No se los iba a decir pero…

¡¡Oops!!

Me retrasé mucho para este capítulo… ya sé. ¡Perdón, pero el cole me tiene enloquecida!

-----------------------

****

Capítulo 7_ La mañana

Kenshin y Aoshi salieron muy temprano, dejando a Yahiko a cargo de despistar a las muchachas. Había costado mucho despertarlo. Ni hablar hacer que escuche. No confiaban en su eficiencia, pero no había otra opción.

Los dos caminaban pausadamente hacia el mercado. El horario era perfecto porque no había mucha gente. Todo estaba tranquilo. Pero Kenshin tenía curiosidad…

"Aoshi, dime, ¿cómo te decidiste a pedirle matrimonio a Misao?"

Aoshi no mostró expresión alguna y siguió caminando tranquilamente. No parecía que hubiera escuchado. Kenshin se resignaba a no recibir respuesta cuando por fin abrió la boca.

"No me decidí"

El pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta, parado en medio de la calle con los ojos MUY abiertos.

"Sigue caminando Himura" dijo Aoshi "No me decidí porque no lo medité, algo me impulsó a unirme a su plan, no había pensado en el asunto" aseguró el okashira.

"Oro" murmuró Kenshin algo shockeado. "Pero… la quieres… ¿verdad?" preguntó casi como si suplicara.

Aoshi suspiró.

"Misao es muy importante para mí. Creo que corresponde que le ofrezca matrimonio. Es lo correcto. Ella merece un hogar estable, una familia verdadera. Lo mejor es que nos casemos ahora".

"¿Pero la quieres?" insistió Kenshin. El aludido no respondió. El silencio se hizo doloroso: Kenshin sabía que Misao sufriría mucho, y eso le dolía, pero no ignoraba que Aoshi también sufriría viendo a Misao infeliz. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo entendía. No volvió a insistir.

Tal vez había esperanzas para ellos… Tal vez Aoshi no se había dado cuenta… Tal vez…

__

'Tal vez debería concentrarme en Kaoru y no meterme en esos asuntos' pensó Kenshin. Ya se vería con el tiempo.

Llegando al mercado se les unió Sano. Se veía que estaba algo nervioso, realmente apretaba el esqueleto de pescado entre los dientes.

"¿Tienen el dinero?".

"Si Sano" respondió Kenshin.

"¿Dejaron a Yahiko vigilando?"

"Si, Sano".

"¡¿Estaba despierto?!"

"…" Kenshin no respondió, y Sano comprendió lo que eso significaba.

"¡Sabía que todo saldría mal! ¡No debimos planear todo tan rápidamente!"

"Sano, cálmate, si nos apresuramos un poco al dojo con algunas compras y Kaoru no sosp…"

"¡Además era previsible que Yahiko se dormiría! No podemos confiar en ese mocoso ¡Debs volver Kenshin!" exclamaba Sano zamarreando al pobre pelirrojo sin escucharlo.

"Oroooo" @_@ [esa fue la primera 'carita' de mi vida].

"Kenshin, entiende, Kaoru sospechará algo, hablará con Misao, luego con Tae y con Tsubame, luego con el joyero y todos le irán con el chisme a Megumi de que compramos los anillos ¡Y ya no habrá escapatoria!"

"Estee… Sano" preguntó Kenshin recuperándose "¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte?"

Sano lo miró perdido por un momento, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Luego levantó los brazos a la defensiva.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que no cumplo con mi palabra?! ¡Que te quede bien claro que…" No pudo terminar, de pronto sintió una mano rodear su boca y era arrastrado hasta una callejuela solitaria a unos metros de donde estaban. Cuando Aoshi lo soltó casi vuelve a gritar, esta vez por la sorpresa y la confusión de lo que acababa de pasar, si no fuera porque justo en ese instante vio pasar caminando distraídamente a Megumi. Enseguida olvidó absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo y permaneció apoyado en la pared observando a la mujer moverse delicadamente entre la multitud. Su cabello se elevaba con la brisa, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo del sol recién salido, sus labios rosados dibujaban una muy tenue sonrisa, su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Sano" susurró Kenshin cuando la chica desapareció de la vista. El aludido permanecía mirando hacia el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido.

"Si, lo se Kenshin, es lo más hermoso que existe sobre la tierra" respondió Sano a una pregunta que ni siquiera se le había hecho.

"Supongo que entonces no te arrepentirás de nuestro plan…" dijo Kenshin para asegurarse de que su amigo no siguiera en el estado de irracionalidad del que acababan de sacarlo "tú sabes, Tanabata…".

"¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Claro que no me arrepiento, fue idea mía. Estúpido Kenshin, siempre acaparando la atención haciéndose el inteligente para que t…" mascullaba Sano alejándose en dirección a la joyería.

Kenshin sonrió. Ahora podían terminar con el asunto de la compra rápidamente. Aún tenía todo un día que pasar en la tranquilidad del HOGAR, junto a Kaoru.

__

'Junto a Kaoru… qué bien suena eso…' pensó Kenshin suspirando "¿Vienes Aoshi?" Aoshi asintió y los dos caminaron detrás de Sano, perdiéndose entre la creciente multitud de la mañana.

***

"Yahiko" llamaba Kaoru agitando al chico que dormía plácidamente sobre el piso de la entrada "¡Yahiko despierta! ¿Dónde está Kenshin?"

"Ab, dhab, aaghhshtdá" murmuraba Yahiko entre sueños.

"Misao, no conseguiremos ninguna información de él por un rato, ¿qué hacemos?"

"¿Para qué eres su entrenadora si no puedes despertarlo? Kaoru, te creía mucho más capaz"

"¡Claro que puedo!" se defendió Kaoru, tocada en su orgullo "Solo que hoy es el único día libre que tiene el pobrecito, no quiero hacerle semejante maldad"

"Pues parece que alguien ya se la ha hecho, no creo que halla decidido dormir aquí afuera porque le guste".

Kaoru pensó unos instantes: Misao tenía razón, algo estaban tramando para dejar al pobrecito chico ahí afuera durmiendo sobre el piso de madera sin nada para cubrirse… 'Öh, kami, ¿será este el instinto maternal del que tanto se habla?… A veces me aterro a mí misma…'. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso a Misao.

"¡¡¡¡DESPIERA YAHICOOOO!!!!"

El chico se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi llega al techo. Enseguida se puso de pie con los ojos medio abiertos- medio cerrados y preguntó "S-Sí, sí señor, diga señor…". Kaoru casi lo golpea por llamarla señor, pero se dio cuenta de que Yahiko solo estaba muy somnoliento como para entender cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, y por supuesto, no la había reconocido.

Misao reía divertida ante el cuadro, mientras Kaoru sonreía con ternura 'Sí, definitivamente es el instinto maternal'.

Entre las dos lo llevaron hasta su cuarto, Kaoru lo abrigó y permitió que durmiera el resto de la mañana.

"Creo que estás ablandándote demasiado con él" comentó Misao.

"No, solo soy comprensiva por algunos momentos" respondió Kaoru riendo para ocultar que sí: se estaba ablandando "Y hoy realmente lo entendí; los muchachos deben haberlo despertado muy temprano, Kenshin fue muy descuidado, él sabe perfectamente que las madrugadas son frías incluso en verano, y Yahiko no estaba abrigado. Pero va a escucharme cuando vuelva…"

"No sé qué habrán salido a hacer, pero tiene que ser serio si necesitaron a Yahiko de centinela" dijo Misao en tono preocupado.

"Sea lo que sea, ya lo averiguaremos" murmuró Kaoru con sonrisa pícara "Hasta entonces, aún debemos prepararnos el desayuno"

"Yo lo haré, quiero vivir muchos años todavía"

"¡Hey!"

"¿En verdad prefieres hacerlo tú?"

"No, pero no tenías por qué hacer ese comentario…" dijo Kaoru, para luego empezar a reír "Además no necesito cocinar bien, para eso está Kenshin…"

***

¡¡Hola!! Se me hizo re- tarde con este capítulo, ¡perdón! Pero el colegio me hace sufrir mucho…

Este capítulo no fue de los mejores, pero bueno… De todas maneras se aprecia el hecho de que vamos adelantando en varios detalles, ¿no?

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Muy lindos! ¡Sigan mandando!

Un besote muy grande.

Ai


	8. Sospechas y distracciones

Ok, una vez más (En realidad no se qué pasará si no lo escribo, pero por las dudas…): No soy dueña de Kenshin, ni de Kaoru, ni de Sano, ni de Megumi ni de todos los otros etcéterás.

------------------------

****

Capítulo 8_ Sospechas y distracciones

Kenshin llegó con bolsas de alimentos en los brazos, junto a Sano y a Aoshi.

"¡Estamos en casa!"

Kaoru y Misao estaban en la cocina. Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y salieron tranquilamente a recibirlos como si nada fuera.

"Bienvenidos" dijo Kaoru acercándose a su novio. Kenshin dejó los paquetes en el suelo para abrazarla y saludarla. 

Misao caminó hacia Aoshi y se paró a unos pasos.

"Buenos días Aoshi-sama" saludó con su amplia sonrisa.

Aoshi solo movió levemente la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

"Diablos, " refunfuñó graciosamente Sano "odio cuando todos tienen su pareja menos yo, ¿dónde está Yahiko cuando lo necesito?". Kanshin y Kaoru rieron con él, Misao se ruborizó _('pareja…')_, Aoshi no se inmutó.

"Y bien, ¿qué hacían todos ustedes fuera del dojo tan temprano?" preguntó Kaoru de manera casual mientras entraban a la cocina.

"Aoshi se me unió para ir al mercado, dijo que quería caminar un poco, y encontramos a Sano en el camino" respondió Kenshin.

"Venía a buscar mi desayuno," agregó Sanosuke "pero veo que se olvidaron de mí".

"¡Claro que no! Yahiko no se ha despertado aún" dijo Kaoru, aprovechando la oportunidad "Por cierto, el pobrecito amaneció en la entrada hoy, ¿creen que sea sonámbulo?"

Los tres hombres contuvieron un salto de espanto.

"¡Hacía tanto frío para estar afuera en ropa de cama!" exclamó Misao con voz exagerada.

"Tal vez estuviera preocupado por algo y no podía dormir"

"O tal vez **algo** lo despertó, o **alguien**…"

"¡No lo creo! ¡Nadie puede ser tan cruel como para despertarlo tan temprano en la mañana y dejarlo allí!" dijo Kaoru fingiendo estar espantada.

"¡Pero puede haber tenido una buena razón!"

"No lo se, creo que es muy extraño, deberíamos hablar con Megumi y el Dr. Genzai, no se veía nada bien"

"Si, probablemente tenga mucha fiebre"

"¡Espero que no le pase nada grave!"

Los hombres estaban helados, (bueno, Aoshi no tanto pero también se preocupó) ¿cómo cargarían con su conciencia si a Yahiko le daba una pulmonía por su culpa? ¿Cómo verían a las mujeres a la cara con semejante cargo de conciencia?

"¿Ustedes no lo vieron antes de salir?" preguntó Misao haciéndose la ingenua. Sanosuke tuvo un repentino ataque de tos. Aoshi miró a Kenshin de reojo. Kenshin tuvo serios problemas para contener el color de su cara.

"¡Oro! N-no… no vimos nada… seguramente se levantó luego de que saliéramos…"

"…Mmbién… Bueno, ¡supongo que cuando despierte sabremos de verdad qué es lo que ha pasado!" exclamó Kaoru volviendo su atención a los recipientes sucios. Con esto los tres se sobresaltaron; Kenshin no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pasara todo esto. Sano aprovechó un momento de distracción de las muchachas para acercarse a Kenshin y susurrarle

"Alguno de nosotros debe llegar a Yahiko antes que ellas y asegurarse de que no abra la boca acerca de esto. Ve tu, Kaoru notará rápidamente si me escabullo, la cocina estará más silenciosa"

"¡Oro! ¡No! Deberías ir tu, y yo podría distraerla, ni siquiera se fijará en tu ausencia"

"¿Por qué no mandamos al cubo de hielo?" sugirió Sano.

Ambos miraron hacia el nombrado. Estaba sentado, quieto, duro como piedra, los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, de seguro en alguna de sus meditaciones…

"Creo que olvidaré tu sugerencia" concluyó Kenshin.

"Si, será mejor así"

"Bien, entonces irás tu mientras yo me ocupo de Kaoru"

"¿Y Misao?"

"Misao pensará que vas al baño o algo así, no te preocupes"

"Ok, ahí voy" dijo Sano decidido saliendo al tiempo que Kenshin se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Kaoru.

"Koishii, ¿por qué estás haciendo eso sola? Déjame ayudarte"

"No es necesario Kenshin, gracias" dijo Kaoru

"Claro que si" insistió él.

"Claro que no" insistió ella.

"Bueno, en realidad" dijo Ken acercándose para abrazarla por la cintura "solo buscaba una razón para estar cerca de ti, pero veo que quieres hacérmela más difícil"

"¡No creo que necesites buenas razones! Ya somos una pareja, ¿recuerdas?"

Kenshin suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella "Tienes razón. Pero ya no es tan divertido como cuando encontraba cualquier pretexto para acercarme y que no te dieras cuenta, era toda una aventura…" pareció ingresar en sus pensamientos.

"Kenshin…"

"¿Si?"

"Deja de decir idioteces y seca los palillos"

"Como digas" respondió él alegremente.

***

Al tiempo que la feliz pareja conversaba, Misao meditaba acerca de lo que sucedía.

__

'Espero que Kaoru se halla dado cuenta de la jugada de Kenshin, ¿para qué saldría Sano? Tal vez a buscar a Yahiko. Debería ir tras él. Pero tal vez valga la pena dejarlos seguir en su secreto por un tiempo. Me pregunto qué haría Aoshi-sama con ellos… ¡No Misao! ¡No te hagas ilusiones, sabes que no te quiere!' Misao agitó la cabeza inconscientemente, como si con eso pudiera borrar los pensamientos de esperanza que se le cruzaban por la mente.

Mientras Aoshi se concentraba en sus propias meditaciones.

__

'Misao está muy callada hoy. Tal vez… No, si nos hubiera seguido la hubiera notado. Pero seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que traemos algo entre manos. El imbécil de Sagara no fue nada cuidadoso. No debí haberme metido con estos idiotas… Debo planear algo para Tanabata que haga feliz a Misao… En realidad sería mejor dejarla… Pero ya está en edad de casarse y no quiero que la gente murmure sobre ella cuando la vea pasar, Misao no debe quedar soltera… En fin, de todas maneras no será feliz en un casamiento sin amor pero al menos… al menos… al menos seguiremos juntos…'.

***

Sanosuke ingresó abruptamente al cuarto de Yahiko y lo encontró durmiendo. Enseguida se acercó con rapidez, se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a zamarrearlo con fuerza

"¡Despierta! ¡Yahiko! ¡Vamos, arriba!"

El chico parpadeo lentamente y miró a Sano de reojo. Luego, sin aumentar la velocidad, se sentó en el futon y con sus manos separó las de Sano del cuello de su obi. 

"¿Qué sucede Sanosuke?"

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¿No te das cuenta de que te dejamos ahí afuera para que las despistaras y ahora ellas sospecharán más?"

" Cálmate Sano, ¿ellas quienes? ¿de qué me hablas?"

"¡¡Misao y Kaoru niño idiota!!" gritó Sano, paciencia absolutamente perdida. Yahiko fingió pensar

"Mmm… ¡Ah, eso! Si, es verdad, creo que no salió como esperaban…"

"¡¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡¿No ves que si te enfermas no echarán la culpa?! ¡Megumi no querrá volver a verme!"

"Ahá, lo sé. Incluso creo que estoy sintiéndome algo afiebrado…"

"Yahiko, maldita sea, más vale que estés bromeando…" dijo Sano con seriedad, mido y preocupación.

"Ohhhh, no lo sé… tal vez sí, tal vez no…"

"¡Deja de jugar! Solo vine a cerciorarme de que al menos trates de no abrir la boca"

"¡¿Abrir la boca sobre qué?! ¡Ustedes siempre me usan como su ayudante pero no quieren decirme lo que traman! ¡No es justo!"

"¡¡¡Sshhhhh!!! Está bien, está bien" susurró Sano tratando de que Yahiko baje la voz "Te diré: estamos planeando una sorpresa para las muchachas"

"Eso ya lo se, baka" dijo Yahiko frunciendo el ceño "lo que quiero saber es qué tipo de sorpresa".

"Ok, ok," dijo Sano sin desear contarle toda la verdad "Hemos decidido hacerles una… fiesta… ¡Si! Una fiesta en su honor, dentro de unas semanas"

"¿Una fiesta? ¡Valla, ahora entiendo! Están tratando de preparar todo sin que se enteren, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto" respondió Sano feliz de haber convencido al chico.

"¿También Aoshi?" preguntó este curioso.

"También Aoshi. Ahora debes prometer que no dirás nada, o dejara de ser sorpresa y no será lo mismo"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré una tumba!"

"Bien, ahora vístete y ven a desayunar, los demás ya lo hicieron y Kaoru no me dará nada hasta que llegues a la cocina" dijo Sano saliendo del cuerto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

__

'Perfecto. Esto va mejor de lo que creí, ahora nadie sospechará nada cuando reservemos en el Akebeko, así cuando Tae les venga con el chisme a nuestras espaldas (porque es seguro que no podrá cerrar la boca) y acosen a Yahiko (porque de seguro tratarán de sacarle información cueste lo que cueste) él solo dirá eso. Eres un genio Sagara' pensaba satisfecho de sí mismo.

-------------------------

¡Hola!

Bueno, las cosas van tomando forma, ahora lo que falta en un poco de Aoshi-Misao para llegar a Tanabata. 

¿Por qué no me mandan reviews? ¿Habrán dejado de leer mi fic? Espero que no. Si pueden, ¡manden, porfis!

Un beso, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ai


	9. Proyecto 7 de Julio

Ok, una vez más (En realidad no se qué pasará si no lo escribo, pero por las dudas…): No soy dueña de Kenshin, ni de Kaoru, ni de Sano, ni de Megumi ni de todos los otros etcéterás.

------------------------

****

Capítulo 9_ Proyecto 7 de julio

Algunos días más tarde, por indicación de Sano (y era extraño que obedecieran sus indicaciones) los tres hombres crearon un plan para mantener las muchachas a raya de lo que estaban organizando. También se ocuparon de evitar que Yahiko las encontrara a solas, de esa manera el chiquillo sólo abriría la boca cuando ellos quisieran.

Dos días antes de Tanabata, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Aoshi se reunieron en el patio del dojo para terminar con los últimos detalles y comenzar con el "Proyecto 7 de Julio".

"Entonces esta todo preparado: por la tarde dejaremos que Yahiko se 'encuentre' con la muchachas. Megumi me dijo que hacia las 6 estarían en el Akebeko, y Yahiko estará allí trabajando. Cuando ellas sepan lo de la fiesta estarán tan contentas que preferirán no arruinar nuestros esfuerzos y nos dejarán tranquilos. Por otro lado no le dije a Yahiko cuando será la fiesta, o sea que hay menos posibilidades de que sospechen que vamos a pedirles matrimonio. Para evitar 'accidentes', como algún brote de curiosidad en alguna de ellas, prepararemos los 'rincones' en turnos así: hoy por la tarde, mientras Yahiko está con ellas, compraremos las cosas que necesitemos y volveremos rápido al dojo para guardarlas en el cuarto de Kenshin. Mañana, mientras Aoshi sale a su caminata diaria con Misao y tú [mirando a Kenshin] vas al mercado con Kaoru y pasan por la clínica para vigilar que Megumi siga allí, yo arreglaré lo que he preparado para ella. Luego pasarán por el Akebeko para almorzar, tendrás que invitarlas tú"

"Oro, Sano, ya casi no me queda dinero"

"Cállate. Allí se encontrarán con Aoshi y Misao. Enseguida llegaré yo y Aoshi dirá que tiene que hacer sus meditaciones y se retirará. Misao se quedará con nosotros. Por la tarde, ya en el dojo, Kenshin dirá que va a pescar y así para el día siguiente tendremos todo solucionado."

"¿Qué pasara cuando llegue sin pescado?" preguntó Kenshin.

"Siempre llegas sin pescado" dijo Aoshi gravemente.

"Orooo" Kenhin cayó de espaldas con los ojos espiralados.

"Ya levántate" refunfuñó Sano.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes crear este tipo de planes tú solo?" preguntó Aoshi con tono indiferente.

"Es verdad Sano" agregó Kenshin incorporándose "es toda una sorpresa, pensaste en todo".

"Es lo que sucede cundo mentes como la mía se ponen al frente de este tipo de cosas, la genialidad viene de nacimiento, verán, solo se necesita algo de paciencia, pero si se esfuerzan tal vez logren ser la mitad de inteligentes de lo que soy y… ¿Kenshin? ¿Shinomori?" Sano vio la puerta abierta y corrió. Los dos se alejaban por la calle "¡¡Kenshiiin!!"

"Tenemos cosas que hacer Sano, disculpa, otro día oiremos tus sabios consejos"

"Malditos…" refunfuñó Sanosuke mientras ellos se alejaban.

***

Por la tarde en el Akebeko, cuatro mujeres charlan apaciblemente…

"Entonces aún no saben nada…" dijo Tae frustrada por la falta de información de sus amigas.

"No, han sido muy cuidadosos estos días. Incluso nos ha costado encontrar a Yahiko, por lo tanto no pudimos interrogarlo" respondió Kaoru.

"Están muy bien organizados, en este mismo instante deben estar hablando de nosotras, no tenemos manera de evitarlo" agregó Megumi.

"¡Ustedes son una vergüenza para las mujeres! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas? ¡Deberían estar buscando la manera de descubrir los planes de sus novios, y en cambio están aquí sin ningún rastro de curiosidad!" exclamó Tae indignada.

"Bueno… sí hay algo de curiosidad… pero creo que dejaré que Kenshin me sorprenda…"

"Sí, en realidad también quiero ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar" dijo Megumi.

"Ustedes son afortunadas; yo, en cambio, no tengo nada que esperar de Aoshi-sama" suspiró con tristeza Misao.

"¡No seas pesimista! Verás que hay algo para ti también en todo esto" dijo Kaoru.

"Pues no lo sabrán si no lo averiguan…" Tae intentaba exhortar a sus amigas.

En ese momento entró Yahiko por la puerta.

__

'No debo abrir la boca, no debo decir nada, no debo caer en la tentación sea lo que sea que me ofrezcan -bueno, no estaría mal un adelanto por parte de Tae…- ¡No! ¡No debo decir nada! ¡Ni siquiera bajo la peor de las torturas! -aunque no extraño los casstigos de Kaoru, y hace unos días que nos llevamos bien…- ¡No Yahiko! ¡Debes ser fuerte!'

"Vamos chicas, ahí lo tienen, aprovéchen la oportunidad, está temblando, es una invitación al interrogatorio" susurró Tae "Misao, ¿perderás la oportunidad de averiguar qué trama tu querido Aoshi?"

"Hmpf" fue toda la respuesta de Misao, que no estaba en el mejor de sus ánimos ese día.

"Ya no molestes Tae" dijo Megumi "¿Crees que no pensaron que acudiríamos a eso? Seguramente ya lo previeron, deben haber arreglado algo con el niño, mejor dejarlo tranquilo"

"Tontas" refunfuñó Tae ingresando a la cocina.

"¡Hola!" saludó Yahiko nervioso.

"Hola" respondieron las tres al unísono.

"Ehhhh…" el pobre chico no sabía qué decir, se rascó la cabeza, movió los labios y un instante después fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

"Cobarde…" murmuró Kaoru.

"Ha recibido tus enseñanzas" dijo Megumi.

"Estúpida"

"Tonta"

"¡Afortunadas!" exclamó Misao sin cambiar de ánimo.

-----------------------------------------------

¡Epa! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo saldrá el plan de los muchachos?

Disculpen que sea tan corto pero… en fin.

Muchas gracias para los reviews, la próxima los respondo.

Un beso gigante.

Ai


	10. Kaoru y el milagro del buen humor

El regalo 2

Como Kenshin no es mío y en el colegio me tienen harta con estudios y tareas, y algo de tiempo les tengo que dedicar a mis amigos, tardé mucho, pero muchísimo en actualizar. ¡Perdón!

Debajo de todo mensajes para los reviewers.

-----------------------------------

Capítulo 10_ Kaoru y el milagro del buen humor

Tres figuras masculinas caminaban por la calle cargadas de bolsas.

"Sano… ¿realmente crees que halla sido necesario comprar tantas cosas?" preguntó Kenshin mirando de reojo a Aoshi para ver su reacción, que por supuesto no llegó.

"Ya deja de quejarte Kenshin, en unos días estarás agradeciéndomelo, las muchachas nunca olvidarán la noche que les propusimos matrimonio, he pensado todo para que sea inolvidable" decía Sano muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Eso no lo dudo…" murmuró Kenshin.

"…nunca podremos olvidar un fracaso como ese" finalizó Aoshi complementando lo que había empezado a decir Kenshin.

Sanosuke se plantó por un momento "Hey!! ¡Me alegro de que hallas aprendido a Hablar!, ¿sabes? ¡Pero no tienes por qué practicar con ese tipo de frases tan alentadoras!"

Aoshi no respondió.

***

"Kaoru"

"¿Mmmhh?"

"¿Volvemos al dojo?"

"…vamos."

Kaoru y Misao salieron del Akebeko a paso tranquilo.

"¿Por qué estás tan… pacífica?" preguntó Misao extrañada de la expresión tranquila de Kaoru. La muchacha parecía hasta despreocupada. Tae no había logrado convencerla, ni a Megumi, de que husmearan en los planes de Kenshin y Sano. Aquel día Kaoru se sentía tan bien que prefería dejar todo así.

"No lo se Misao, solo quiero disfrutar algo de paz. ¿Nunca pensaste que puede que mañana algo suceda y uno no pudo disfrutar hoy por estar demasiado preocupado?"

"Puede ser…"

"Piensa que Aoshi es demasiado frío para mostrar sus sentimientos…"

"¿Eh?"

"¿No estabas preocupada por eso? Bueno, piensa que tal vez ni él mismo se halla dado cuenta de lo que siente, Misao"

"No lo se…" respondió Misao sin convencerse.

"Solo digo que no deberías deprimirte tanto. Mira, pronto oscurecerá. Tendremos una hermosa cena. Algo me dice que debes estar alegre."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no lograrás nada estando triste! Vamos, si Aoshi se enamora de ti, será por tu sonrisa, tu alegría, la manera en que llenas su silencio..."

"Quizás le moleste que llene su silencio"

"¿Y crees que no te lo hubiera hecho saber ya? No lo conozco mucho, pero conozco su expresión cuando algo le molesta, y definitivamente no la pone cuando está contigo Misao" dijo Kaoru como si fuera algo obvio. Las dos continuaron en silencio. Misao pensativa, Kaoru relajada.

De pronto una figura conocida se hizo visible delante de las muchachas. La figura, al verlas, extendió el brazo saludando.

"¡Sano! ¿Cómo estás hoy?" dijo Kaoru al tiempo que su amigo se acercaba.

"No tan bien como tú" respondió el sonriendo algo sorprendido de ver a Kaoru tan excepcionalmente bien "¿Qué te tiene tan alegre y de buen humor? Si no hubiera estado con Kenshin hasta hace un momento apostaría que él tuvo algo que ver, pero no es posible porque no nos separamos en toda la tarde" comentó tratando de deducir qué podía haber producido semejante rareza.

"¿Estuviste con Kenshin? ¿Está en el dojo ahora?" preguntó ella algo ansiosa ignorando la pregunta.

" ¡Calma! Allí está, por supuesto, y ahí te espera, como siempre. ¿Ustedes vieron a Megumi?" preguntó Sano dejando atrás lo anterior, no fuera que el milagro se disipara y Kaoru volviera a su irritabilidad habvitual a raíz de sus preguntas. Pasó la vista por Misao cuando preguntó por su novia, y vio que su semblante estaba muy diferente al de su amiga. Temiendo preguntar en voz alta, y aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída mirando para otro lado, hizo a Kaoru un gesto con la cabaza, al que Kaoru respondió con otro gesto, una mano en el corazón. Sano entendió perfectamente y suspiró, pero solo un instante duro su pena por la chica, cuando recordó que Aoshi también le pediría matrimonio _'Y aún hay esperanza de que lo haga por amor'_. 

Kaoru decidió continuar con la conversación pendiente, aunque Misao parecía no notar el largo silencio que había pasado.

"¿Megumi? ¡Ah, si! Ella estaba en el Akebeko cuando nosotras empezamos a venir, creo que luego iría a la clínica, pero si te apuras la encontrarás con Tae"

"¡Perfecto! Adiós, las veré mañana… ¡Adiós Misao!"

"¿Eh, uh? ¡Oh! Adiós…" saludó la chica saliendo de su distracción.

"¡Apúrense, sus hombres las esperan!" gritó por último sano, ya alejándose corriendo.

El comentario hizo ruborizar a la más joven. Pero en seguida Kaoru la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Ya oíste, ¡a caminar! Tengo una cena que obligar a Kenshin a que prepare" dijo sacando una sonrisa de Misao.

***

Sano llegó al Akebeko algo agitado, pero enseguida lo olvidó al ver la figura de Megumi de espaldas, apoyada en el mostrador, charlando con Tae. Acercándose lentamente, hizo señas a Tae de que no dijera que él estaba allí. Un momento después sorprendía a Megumi rodeando su cintura y besándola en la mejilla. La muchacha se estremeció un poco por la sorpresa, pero enseguida sonrió.

"¿Algún día aprenderás a anunciar tu llegada? Vas a matarme de un susto Tori atama" reprochó dulcemente.

"Eso jamás, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente"

"Tienes razón, además no puedo morir si estás aquí para torturarte en vida" respondió sonriendo.

"Sus conversaciones románticas tienen algo de morbosas que nunca voy a entender, ¿lo habían notado? Mejor voy a la cocina a decirle a Yahiko que ya puede irse" dijo Tae saliendo de escena.

"Creo que empezamos a asustar a la gente" susurró Megumi cerca del oído de su novio. Él rió. Estaba de muy buen humor y no sabía bien por qué. Bueno, lo sospechaba…

"¿Ya te había dicho cuánto te amo?"

"Nunca" mintió Megumi intencionalmente. Sano iba a seguir el juego, pero la necesidad de besarla era más urgente…

Yahiko salió de la cocina y los encontró besándose; carraspeó algo avergonzado logrando separarlos pero ellos tuvieron que tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento: los días se hacían largos cuando estaban alejados uno del otro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día Yahiko?" Preguntó Sanosuke una vez que pudo reaccionar.

"Bien…"

"Yahiko estuvo muy raro hoy, no se qué le pasaría, tal vez sea la pubertad, los tiene a todos muy nerviosos a su edad…" comentó Megumi mirando con atención sus uñas.

El comentario molestó muchísimo al chico, pero Sanosuke aprovechó que Megumi miraba para otro lado para preguntarle a Yahiko si lo habían cuestionado, claro que lo hizo mediante señas que el chico tardó en entender.

"¡¡Ahhh!!" exclamó Yahiko cuando al fin entendió. Sano se llevó la mano a la cara _'Qué niño idiota'_.

"¿Qué es lo que traman ustedes dos?" preguntó Megumi al escuchar a Yahiko.

"Nada… ¿no tienes que pasar por la clínica? si quieres puedo acompañarte dijo Sano sacando otro tema"

"Me parece bien, voy a saludar a Tae, ahora vengo" dijo entrando en la cocina.

"Estúpido, ¿vas a responderme o no?" dijo al fin Sano perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Oye! ¡No tengo la culpa si tus señas son imposibles de entender! Y no, no me preguntaron nada ni dije nada"

"Oh…" Sanosuke no atinó a decir nada, era muy extraño que no hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad _'No creo que no hallan notado nada… Mmm… esto es raro…'_ pensó. Pero en seguida Megumi salió de la cocina y lo tomó de la mano para irse.

"¿Vamos?"

"Vamos"

***

Las últimas cuadras Kaoru logró una conversación alegre con Misao, entraron al dojo hablando y llegaron a la cocina riendo. Apenas Kaoru vio a Kenshin allí corrió a abrazarlo con una sonrisa aún más grande de la que llevaba al llegar. Misao observaba a la feliz pareja apoyada contra el marco de la puerta _'Bien_ -suspiró- _es bueno ver que al menos ellos son felices'_ pensó sonriendo _'Vamos Misao, eres joven, y ya estás tomando la actitud de una abuela'_ Misao sonrió ante el pensamiento y continuó viendo a sus amigos.

Luego de un dulce beso Kaoru vio que Kenshin ya había empezado con la cena.

"¡Qué bien! Yo venía dispuesta a obligarte a hacerla, pero veo que no será necesario amenazarte"

"¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah, la cena! Si" Kenshin rió "Ya ves, sólo evitaba el mal momento adelantándome" dijo bromeando.

"¿Ah si? Mmm… Ya encontraré la manera de liberar la frustración" dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa que delataba su perfecto humor "¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, no pudiendo seguir con el juego anteerior.

"Oh no, gracias, solo me faltan las cebollas para empezar a cocinar"

"¡Yo voy!" exclamó Misao desde la puerta.

"No necesario…" trató de advertir el pelirrojo, pero la chica ya había dado media vuelta y empezó a correr entusiasmada, cuando chocó contra algo… no, contra alguien…

"¡Aoshi-sama!" exclamó. Luego lo miró bien y vio que traía algo en las manos… _'¿Cebollas?'_ La sorpresa invadió a Misao, pero enseguida fue reemplazada por la meditación _'Sabía que alguna vez su actitud cambiaría de alguna forma… pero ayudar a Kenshin con las cebollas… no era lo que esperaba…'_. De prontó Misao estaba en el piso literalmente revolcándose de la risa.

Aoshi levantó una ceja ¿qué había de gracioso en un par de cebollas?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que lo último no parece tener mucho sentido, pero imagínense a Aoshi, todo serio y frío, encima que Misao estaba angustiada por él, y de pronto verlo llevando don cebollas a la cocina, ayudando a su ex enemigo para hacer la comida… Por eso a Misao le dio tanta risa, además Aoshi con dos cebollas en las manos debe ser muy gracioso.

Keiko: gracias, sos una lectora muy reciente, pero espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.

Meikyo: obvio que voy a seguir el fic, tardo en actualizar pero lo hago. Gracias por tu review.

Mego: tu pregunta sobre Aoshi -si queire o no a Misao- eso va a decidirce en los próximos capítulos. Pero no me gustan los finales tristes. Con eso te dije todo.

Madam Spooky: ¿pobrecita Misao? Ya ves, ahora le mejoró el humor. Pero ya veremos lo que pasa. Se ve que algo pasa con Aoshi, por lo menos se prestó a ayudar a Kenshin, ¿no? ¡¡Gracias por todos tus reviews!!

Lourdes Ariki: No me hiciste la vida insoportable en "el regalo". Es más, me gustaría que siguieras mandando reviews, espero que te guste este capítulo que tardó tanto en llegar. ¡un beso!

MGA FGA: Queridas niñas, ustedes son un par de loquitas, de verdad he empezado a apreciarlas. Cada vez que abro ff.net veo su nick en algún lado, una historia, la dedicatoria de otro autor, están en todos lados. Gracias por leer mi historia. Un besote gigante para ustedes.

mer: Una de mis mayores reviewers, me escribiste para casi todos los capítulos, ¡gracias!.

Mayumi: ¡Muchas gracias por tu optimismo y apoyo para la historia! Espero complacerte con mi historia, a pesar de la tardanza de las actualizaciones.

jocky-misao: Mi niña, espero estés regocijándote de placer con el final de este capítulo -asumo que entendés su importancia- y te mando un beso enoooooorrrrrrrrrme.

También besos a todos los que no anoté acá, lo que pasa es que me fijé solo en los que dejaron review en el capítulo 9 y 8, es tarde y quiero dormir, pero se que son más y no los olvido, ¡¡Un beso muy grande para todos, hasta la próxima!!

Ai.


	11. Todo listo

Ok, una vez más (En realidad no se qué pasará si no lo escribo, pero por las dudas…): No soy dueña de Kenshin, ni de Kaoru, ni de Sano, ni de Megumi ni de todos los otros etcéterás.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que no hallan perdido totalmente el hilo de la historia…

------------------------

****

Capítulo 11_ Todo listo

Al día siguiente, 6 de julio, todo siguió según lo planeado. A la mañana Sano aprovechó un día libre en el trabajo para arreglar el lugar donde haría el pedido más importante de su vida en un claro del bosque, sobre una colina baja, calculando que la luna estaría alta la gran noche, y desde ahí se verían perfectamente los fuegos artificiales. Lo único que hizo fue esconder el anillo enterrándolo dentro de una cajita al pie de un árbol. Organizó para Megumi una especie de búsqueda del tesoro. Sería una gran noche…

Al mediodía Kenshin y los demás se reunieron en el Akebeko para almorzar. Afortunadamente Sano tenía algo de dinero para ayudar con el pago de la cuenta. Aoshi desapareció apenas Sano apareció y Misao se vio bastante cabisbaja. De todas maneras sus amigas procuraron entretenerla para que no entristeciera. Kenshin y Sano intercambiaron miradas cómplices, pero estaban algo preocuopados aún por la desición de Aoshi; si no se casaba por amor, ¿sería mejor para Misao que seguir soltera, suspirando por un imposible? Al menos soltera podría llegar a amar a otro… Pero ya era tarde para deliberaciones sobre el tema, Aoshi parecía decidido…

Mientras tanto el aludido caminaba despacio por la calle. La situación no lo tenía menos inquieto. ¿Cómo miraría a Misao a los ojos? ¿Y si le preguntaba si la amaba? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo pedírselo? A diferencia de sus dos camaradas, él no había planeado nada.

__

'Quizás sea mejor hacerlo casualmente, para que la situación sea menos incómoda… Es preferible que sepa que es solo por… por su bien… Oh Kami, Aoshi, ella va a odiarte' pensó el okashira. Por sus ojos pasaba una profunda expresión de dolor, ¿pero por qué?

Finalmente decidió ir al dojo a meditar. Al menos eso no sería una mentira.

Por la tarde Kenshin salió a 'pescar'. Megumi volvió a la clínica y Sano se quedó en el dojo vigilando que Kaoru no saliera detrás de su novio. Misao pasó la tarde en su cuarto y Aoshi meditando sobre un árbol…

Mientras caminaba, Kenshin pensaba desesperado qué hacer. Había gastado lo último de sus ahorros en el almuerzo y Aoshi le había prestado para el anillo, no podía pedirle más. Tampoco le gustaba endeudarse con otros. _'Pero ¿cómo voy a hacer que Kaoru pase la mejor noche de su vida si no tengo ni un céntimo? Definitivamente quiero lo mejor para ella…'_

En eso un agudo grito interrumpió sus pensamientos. Presuroso, Kenshin se dirigió al origen del escándalo y vio el cuadro de siempre: un estúpido ladrón alejándose al trote de una vieja histérica _'Oro, ¿desde cuándo pienso con esas palabras? Sessha debe controlar su mal humor'._

Seguidamente Kenshin siguió al ladrón por un par de metros, lo interceptó, le quitó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se la llevó a la vieja. Dejó que la policía se encargara del hombre y se dispuso a retirarse cuando…

"Battousai, tanto tiempo sin verte"

__

'Perfecto, justo quien deseaba ver…' pensó Kenshin llevando sus ojos al cielo "Sahíto, gusto en verte"

"No mientas, no va con tu personalidad." dijo el oficial exhalando una nube de humo "Noto que no te encuentras de buen humor, Battoussai, eso no es nada común en ti"

"Pues aprende a esperar lo inesperado" 'Oro, no se de dónde sale tanta agresividad'

"¡Ja ja! Esto vale la pena verlo, un poco más y tus ojos de harán amarillos, de verdad estás mal. Pero no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva, he estado vigilándote, y a tus amigos, y se perfectamente qué es lo que te tiene de mal humor"

"¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo detrás de mí?"

"Mmm… aburrimiento… nada mejor que hacer… en fin, solo quería que supieras que me alegro de tener buenas razones para reírme de ti, Battoussai, tu situación es ridícula…" dijo Sahito comenzando a reír "Solo por un poco de dinero… jeje… Battoussai puede… jeje… ver arruinada su noche de Tanabata con la mujer… jeje… que ama… jeje" y echó a reír a carcajadas.

La paciencia de Kenshin había acabado, y los resultados podrían haner sido catastróficos de no ser porque una mano pequeñatiró de la manga del pelirrojo

"Sr…"

Kenshin reaccionó

"Sr…"

Kenshin volteó a ver quién hablaba.

"Sr, muchas gracias por su ayuda"

Era la viejita del bolso.

"El contenido de este bolso es muy importante para mi, se merece una recompenza" Y sin hablar más tomó de su cartera un fajo de billetes que puso en la mano de Kenshin, quien, anonadado, tardó en reconocer lo que sucedía.

"Sra, usualmente no acepto ningún tipo de recompenzas" dijo Kenshin mirando a Sahito de reojo, que ya volvía a soltar la carcajada "Pero por ser esta vez una situación especial, voy a tomar su dinero, no sin sentirme absolutamente agradecido" Volvió a mirar al policía, que ahora tenía la más grave expresión de sombro.

"Me parece muy bien, querido. Pero dime, ¿puedo saber cuál es esta situación especial en la que te encuentras?"

"Verá, mañana es Tanabata, y queiro que sea una fecha inolvidable para mi novia: voy a pedirle matrimonio"

"¡Oh, qué maravilloso! ¿Ya tienes el anillo?"

"Ahá" respondió Kenshin algo sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo de la señora.

"¡Perfecto! Déjame decirte que tu novio es muy afortunada" dijo ella alegremente "Pero no te quedes así, me gusta mucho ver parejas felices. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no pasas mañana por mi tienda con tu novia? Es un lugar pequeño donde la gente va después de comer. Los invitaré con té y torta."

"Oh no, no podría aceptarlo, sería demasiado…"

"No acepto negativas querido, estarás ahí mañana, no te preocupes por el horario, la tienda cierra tarde" dijo ella alejándose "¡Ah! Queda a una cuadra de la feria, hacia el norte, ¡estaré esperando!" Gritó terminando de alejarse.

Kenshin miró el denero, luego la espalda ya lejana de la señora, luego a Shito.

"Ha sido brusco el giro de la situación, ¿verdad?" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a Sahito "Creo que me das buena suerte, a partir de hoy trataré de pasar más tiempo contigo"

"Imbécil" murmuró el policía y se alejó mascullando obscenidades acerca del 'maldito suertudo Battoussai, ya tendré oportunidad de hummillarte'.

Kenshin rió con ganas, pero enseguida se dispuso a volver al dojo. No necesitaba planear más, era mejor dejar que Tanabata actuara por sí solo, quizás planear sería limitar el día… y él definitivamente no quería eso.

__________________________________________

¡Hola!

El próximo capítulo perece que va a ser importante, no se lo vallan a perder.

De nuevo pido perdón por tardar tanto, pero el colegio me está exigiendo mucho últimamente, casi no tengo tiempo para comer y dormir… literalmente.

Besos para todos y… ¡dejen algún review!

Ai


	12. Cuenta regresiva

No soy dueña de Kenshin, ni de Kaoru, ni de Sano, ni de Megumi ni de todos los otros etcéterás.

Hola, tanto tiempo. Les cuento que hace una semana volví de Jujuy, provincia bien al norte de Argentina, donde pasé una semana en una escuelita rural a la que los chicos van a desayunar, almuerzan y bueno, estudian, claro. Algo que me llamó mucho la atención es que a pesar de la pobreza, a pesar de que muchos, la mayoría de los chicos tienen que trabajar desde muy chiquitos, a pesar de caminar varios kilómetros para ir a la escuela, a pesar de tener las zapatillas rotas y de comer lo que puedan o lo que les den, a pesar de tener los pantalones agugereados, a pesar de que esperan todo un año para que los visiten los pedrinos de Buenos Aires (yo fui en ese contingente), perdura en ellos una sorprendente capacidad de soñar, unas ganas locas de reír, una emoción impresionante cada vez que miran a las estrellas…

Que sus sueños no queden enterrados en el olvido.

________

****

Capítulo 12_ Cuenta regresiva

Mientras Kenshin buscaba dinero para Tanabata, las mujeres del dojo se reunieron en la cocina, por casualidad, pero hablando de una cosa y otra una de ellas terminó recordando que mañana sería Tanabata.

"¿Tanabata? Ah, si… suele ser un día muy bonito, los artificios son llamativos…" dijo Kaoru sin mucho entusiasmo.

"No te noto muy interesada Kaoru, ¿tiene que ver con que el año pasado no tuviste un muy buen día?" dijo Megumi.

"No se, simplemente prefiero no entusiasmarme"

"¿No pensaste que probablemente Kenhin sí te ofresca matrimonio mañana?" preguntó Misao.

"A decir verdad… no."

"Kaoru, amiga querida, eres una estúpida. De nosotras tres, eres la única que tiene el matrimonio asegurado, ¿por qué no te lo metes en la cabeza de una vez?" cuestionó Megumi muy segura de lo que afirmaba.

"En realidad no creo que tengas razón, tú y Sano, sin ir más lejos, empezaron su relación bastante antes que Kenshin y yo…"

"¿Ehh? Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kaoru, ¿estás ahí adentro?" preguntó Megumi señalando su cabeza" ¡Es Sano de quién estamos hablando! ¡El matrimonio es algo demasiado serio y comprometido para él"

Justamente Sano pasaba cerca de la cocina y al escuchar su nombre se acercó a la puerta para escuchar. '_¡Oye! Parece que no piensas bien de mi todavía Megumi_.'

"Pero empezó a trabajar por ti, ¿no ves que ha empezado a cambiar?" insistió Kaoru.

__

'Hey, no creí que Kaoru me defensiera así, debo recordar hacerle un buen regalo algún día' pensó Sano.

"Aún así el matrimonio es una cadena demasiado fuerte para él, dudo que siquiera lo piense, al menos por ahora"

"Pues yo no creo que Kenshin se decida fácilmente, ya sabemos lo imposible que es cuando se trata de su vida privada"

"Yo no entiendo de qué se quejan tanto, al fin y al cabo al menos tienen dos novios que las aman, ¿qué importa el matrimonio? Yo no puedo debatir sobre eso puesto que ni siquiera tengo pretendiente" dijo Misao cabisbaja, se levantó y salió de la cocina, chocándose con Sano. Cuando las tres vieron al intruso empezaron a tirarle objetos contundentes.

"¡¡Hey hey, esperen, solo quería un poco de sake, no se qué les pasa pero yo acabo de venir!!"

"Eso espero cabeza de escoba" respondió Megumi de mal humor.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya sé, creo que no pasaste suficiente tiempo conmigo hoy" dijo Sano abrazándola. Misao salió y Kaoru y Megumi quedaron profundamente pensativas.

Sano abrazaba a su novia mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado; si ellas ya no creían en Tanabata era culpa de ellos, y eso lo hacía sentir bastante mal. Pero por otro lado les daba la posibilidad de actuar sin que se dieran cuenta de nada. De cualquier modo esperaba que la sorpresa las pusiera contentas.

'Me gustaría hacer algo por Megumi, no quiero que siga pensando que no me importa lo suficiente como para hacer lo que sea por ella… aunque voy a demostrárselo mañana… no, no puedo esperar a mañana para decirle que la amo con toda mi alma, mañana le daré el anillo, pero eso no quita que podamos tener una velada romántica hoy…'

"¿Megumi?" llamó él en un susurro, la chica aún en sus brazos, preocupada por su amiga.

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Por qué luego no vamos a tu casa? Yo cocino, tu me admiras"

Megumi sonrió, no pudiendo evitarlo frente al comentario.

"Bien, pero luego de estar mirándote mientras cocinas, ¿tendré un premio a la resistencia?"

"¿A la resistencia de la urgencia de tenerme más cerca de ti que de la cocina?"

"A la resistencia de dormirme, que será difícil ya que siempre tardas al menos tres horas cocinando"

"Bueno, veremos, en el momento evaluaré si mereces o no un premio. Ahora estaré afuera esperando que llegue Kenshin para humillarlo cuando llegue sin pescado"

"Sano, ¿cómo sabes que llegará sin pescado?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Ehhh, tu sabes, siempre llega con las manos vacías" dijo Sano saliendo del apuro.

"Jeje, es verdad." 'Creo que es una de las cosas por las que lo amo tanto' pensó Kaoru contenta. 

Al rato llegó Kenshin, contento con el giro de la situación: ya tenía dinero y un lugar a donde llevar a Kaoru, había callado a Sahíto y a la vuelta, pasando por el río, un viejo pescador conocido le había ofrecido algunos pescados como muestra de simpatía, ya que Kenshin siempre escuchaba sus historias.

"¡Hey Kenshin! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Pasaste por el mercado a comprar pescados?"

"Jeje, Sano, a decir verdad estos son míos 'no tiene por qué saber la verdad', los pesqué luego de resolver un par de suntos" dijo Kenshin guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Qué par de asuntos?" preguntó Kaoru saliendo de la cocina. "¡Oh, no puedo creerlo, trajiste un bote lleno de pescados!"

"Veo que aquí nadie me tiene confianza… En fin, ya está anocheciendo, mejor voy a la cocina"

"Espera Kenshin, no me respondiste" insistió Kaoru "¿qué par de asuntos?".

Sano tragó saliva. Aoshi, que observaba desde arriba del árbol, carraspeó.

"Oh, nada fuera de lo normal Kaoru, solo seguir a un muchacho que había robado la cartera de una señora, luego acompañarla a hablar con la policía. Por cierto, nos invitó a ir mañana a su tienda después de cenar, dice que sirve té y pastel. Estaba muy agradecida." respondió Kenshin muy contento de no tener que mentirle a la mujer que ama.

"¡Mi Kenshin!" exclamó Kaoru abrazándolo "Siempre eres tan servicial, otra de las cosas por las que te quiero" y dándole un beso lo acompañó a la cocina.

Al rato Megumi y Sano se habían ido y Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en la cocina preparando la cena. Yahiko había llegado cansado de trabajar en el Akebeko y tomaba un baño. Misao estaba sentada en el jardín observando las estrellas, Aoshi no había bajado del árbol. Misao se recostó sobre el porche, su mirada nunca dejando el cielo.

Melancolía. Misao estaba triste y Aoshi lo sabía perfectamente.

De pronto un impulso lo obligó a bajar del árbol y sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi no respondió, pero hizo un movimiento de la cabeza que significaba que estaba escuchando.

"¿Nunca se siente triste?"

Ahora sí que la miró fijamente.

"No importa cómo esté yo sino aquellos que me rodean, Misao"

"Pero, ¿no siente que le falta algo para poder disfrutar de lo demás, algo que necesita para estar bien?"

Aoshi miró hacia delante y pensó por un momento. No podía seguir ignorándola, sabía lo que le pasaba así que no podía tampoco preguntar. 

"Tal vez te preocupas demasiado por lo que te falta Misao" dijo pausadamente, como es costumbre en él "En cambio tienen varios amigos, estás rodeada de gente que te aprecia y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz"

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Kaoru y Megumi, por ejemplo, no dejan de preocuparse cuando te ven decaída. Deberías concentrarte en las cosas buenas, al menos esa es la Misao que yo conocí siempre, por eso a todos les afecta tanto verte de esta manera"

"Mmm, quizá tenga razón Aoshi-sama… pero es muy difícil reír cuando uno está tan triste"

"No es difícil para la Misao que yo conozco"

Misao lo miró de reojo y sonrió; Aoshi, su Aoshi-sama estaba preocupado por ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos, Aoshi-sama?" preguntó cambiando de tema, bastante más animada.

"No lo se, depende del giro que tomen las cosas"

Misao no entendió bien el significado de eso.

"¿De qué está hablando Aoshi-sama? ¿Qué giro?"

"Nada Misao. Nada. Nos iremos cuando lo creamos apropiado"

__

'¿Qué es lo que me impide terminar de acercarme a Misao? ¿Qué es lo que siento cada vez que estoy junto a ella? ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable pensando que voy a proponerle matrimonio?'

Una nueva noche se imponía. Al día siguiente sería 7 de julio, el día de Tanabata.

------------------------------------------------------

Bien, el próximo capítulo no se cuándo lo voy a escribir, pero ya pueden estar seguros de que va a ser interesante.

Un beso gigante a todos, gracias por los reviews de ánimo, si pueden dejen alguno más.

Hasta la próxima.

Ailin


	13. Sanosuke y Megumi

No soy dueña de Kenshin, ni de Kaoru, ni de Sano, ni de Megumi ni de todos los otros etcéterás.

****

Para todos los que vivan en Buenos Aires, el sábado 8 y domingo 9 de noviembre, de 2 de la tarde a 10 de la noche, en Agustín Álvarez 1431, Vicente López, hay un congreso de Animé. La entrada vale 1 peso y un alimento no perecedero, y yo voy a estar vendiendo torta con unos compañeros para recaudar fondos para "Escuelitas de Frontera", que ya expliqué lo que es antes. Cualquier duda, ya saben mi mail: ailin_86@yahoo.com.

________

****

Capítulo 13_ Sanosuke y Megumi

Los rayos de sol traspasaron la ventana del cuarto, cayendo sobre los ojos de Sanosuke, que comenzó a despertar. Respiró profundamente, aún sin abrir los ojos, y un perfume intenso y deseable embriagó sus sentidos. Movió un poco sus brazos y sintió toda la calidez de otra piel sobre la suya. Sonrió.

Megumi empezó a desperezarse, suspiró suavemente, se acomodó un poco, pero no dio muestras de despertar.

Con esa mujer entre sus brazos Sano no podía levantarse… pero debía ir a trabajar, si se hacía tarde le sería descontada la mitad del dinero del día…

__

'Vamos, tienes que levantarte Sagara' decía su mente, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus ojos no dejaban de ver la dulce cara de la doctora dormida contra sí.

Cuando juntó suficiente voluntad y empezó a levantarse…

"Sano" Megumi despertó y lo tomó del brazo.

"Shhh… Vuelve a dormir" susurró él dándole un beso en la frente "Tengo que ir al puerto"

"Pero… no, no vallas… quédate" dijo Megumi acostándolo y acomodándose contra él.

Contra su voluntas, Sano volvió a levantarse.

"No van a volver a perdonarme un llegada tarde, Meg, y me despedirán si falto… " explicó suavemente.

"Pero no tengo que ir a la clínica hoy… quiero pasar el día contigo…" murmuró ella semidormida acurrucándose contra el brazo de Sano, que no soltaba.

Sanosuke suspiró.

"Haré lo pueda por salir cuanto antes del puerto y te pasaré a buscar por donde tú quieras, luego tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros"

"…Mmmmmestá bien, estaré esperandote aquí… adiós…" murmuró Megumi volviendo a dormirse.

Sanosuke salió lentamente de la casa y se dirigió hacia el puerto. _'Hoy es 7 de junio'_ pensó.

---

Unas horas más tarde Megumi, ya bien despierta, levantada y desayunada, se ató el cabello en una cola alta y salió al mercado. El día estaba precioso, había pocas nubes y algo en el aire, un no sé qué de alegría que venía más de la gente. Megumi también estaba de buen humor, y se daba cuenta _'creo que hacía años que no me encontraba tan contenta en mi vida'_.

Tae la vio pasar desde el Akebeko y le grito

"¡Buenos días Megumi! ¡Veo que has dormido muy bien anoche!"

Megumi se sonrojó sin darse cuenta y sonrió.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

__

'Amo a Sanosuke Sagara más de lo que nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien' pensó. Y de pronto surgieron en su pecho unas ganas locas de decírselo, no es que nunca antes se lo hubiera dicho, pero hoy era diferente, hoy se había dado cuenta de que su amor era mucho más fuerte.

"¡Megumi!" gritó Tae "¿Por qué no vienes un rato? Podemos tomar un café, no tengo muchos clientes todavía"

"¡No puedo Tae, muchas gracias! ¡Tengo que dejar la casa lista para cuando llegue Sanosuke! ¡Adiós! ¡Y que tengas un buen día!" gritó alejándose al trote.

---

Snosuke terminó de cargar las bolsas al barco para Yokohama a las 3 de la tarde, y su horario de salida eran las 6. _'Tres horas más en este infierno, maldita sea… Si no fuera porque Megumi estará esperándome…'_

"¡Atención!" gritó un capatáz "El jefe dice que se terminó el trabajo por hoy, la carga para Nagasaki llegará mañana, ya pueden irse"

__

'¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQuuueeeeeeeeeeee????????!!!' 

"¡¡¡Yeah!!! ¡¡Whoa!! ¡Bien!" todos sus compañeros festejaban. Pero Sano no podía perder el tiempo, tomó su camisa de donde la había dejado y se apresuró a salir.

__

'MegumiMegumiMegumi' repetía su cabeza. En un momento miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba extremadamente sucio. _'Claro que estás sucio. Y tu ropa. Cabeza de pollo, todos los días quedas así después de trabajar en el puerto'_. Para cuando terminó de pensar eso ya había llegado a la puerta de Megumi. No quería que empezaran la tarde con una fea impresión de él, así que dio media vuelta para ir a bañarse, probablemente al dojo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Sano?" preguntó la voz que había sonado en la cabeza de Sanosuke durante todo el día.

__

'Oh no, no quiero que me vea así' pensó él, pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

"Sr. Sagara, ¿estaba escapándose de mí?" preguntó Megumi tomándole la mano para hacerlo entrar. Cuando Sano se volvió a mirarla ella quedó sorprendida con la cantidad de polvo y hollín que había en la cara de Sano, y en su ropa, cuando lo miró mejor.

"¡Sano! ¿Todos los días vuelves así?"

Sano bajó la vista "Nos dejaron salir antes, estaba tan ansioso por llegar que olvidé ir a bañarme primero… No quería que me vieras así… Por eso estaba por irme cuando abrieras la puerta…"

Megumi lo miró con dulzura, después tiró suavemente de su mano para hacerlo entrar. Una vez adentro, aislados de las miradas inquisidoras de la gente, lo obligó a mirarla tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sonrió con dulcemente al observar sus ojos tristes, y lo besó con ternura.

"No importa que trabajes en un puerto, que vuelvas sucio, y que olvides bañarte. Te amo por quien eres aquí, Sanosuke Sagara" dijo poniendo su mano sobre el corazón del muchacho.

Apoyando su frente contra la de ella y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos fuertes Sanosuke la besó con pasión, y al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver un brillo nuevo en sus pupilas.

"¿Por qué estás tan contenta hoy? Incluso para decirme lo más hermoso que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos…"

"Creo que desperté más alegre que de costumbre, nada más" respondió ella con simpleza "¡Ah! Y me di cuenta de que te amo mucho más de lo que creí." agregó como al pasar.

Sano rió con fuerza, y ya no le dio importancia al hollín, que ahora manchaba a Megumi por el contacto entre los dos, para besarla y abrazarla con intensidad por el resto de la hora.

---

"Nunca te había visto el cabello de esa manera"

"¿No te gusta?"

"Me quita el aliento"

Megumi rió ante el comentario 'Nunca pensé que me quedaría bien el cabello atado, sin embargo estando con Sano ya no necesito fijarme en eso, siempre me dice que estoy hermosa'

"En realidad siempre me quita el aliento tu cabello" Agregó Sano.

'Parece que me leyera el pensamiento' pensó la doctora.

"Tu cabello, y tu cintura, y tus labios, y tus manos, y tus ojos" siguió él.

"¿Por eso te pones colorado cada vez que me ves? ¿Por falta de aire?"

"Bueno, eso y el aumento de la temperatura" respondió él acercándose para besarla. "Vamos" dijo repentinamente.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"

"Vamos, confía en mí, te llevaré a dar un paseo"

"Pero iba a hacer la comida… ¿no quieres cenar?"

"Báh, cenaremos cuando volvamos… O mejor aún, cenaremos allá"

"Pero ¿puedes decirme dónde es 'allá'?"

"No" respondió Sano rotundamente "Ahora preparemos algo sencillo. Un poco de pan, queso.." Sano agarraba las cosas mientras hablaba, y Megumi lo miraba confundida desde su lugar "Perfecto, ya está, ¿salimos?" dijo él una vez que estuvo preparado.

Los dos salieron y caminaron de la mano por las calles, luego salieron de la ciudad y se internaron por uno de los caminos del bosque, hasta llegar al claro sobre la colina que Sano había elegido.

"¡La luna está preciosa! Es un lugar precioso"

"Lo se" respondió Sano abazándola por la cintura, mientras los dos miraban a la luna. "Tengo un juego para ti"

"¿Un juego? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

"Ya lo verás… Ahora busca entre las hojas de los árboles una que te recuerde a la luna y tómala"

"Pero, ¿qué…"

"Solo hazlo, no seas quejosa" dijo él sonriendo y besándola rápidamente.

Megumi empezó a buscar entre los árboles cercanos. De a ratos miraba a Sanosuke, pero él solo la observaba sonriente comiendo un poco de pan y queso, no parecía dispuesto a ayudarla.

Cuando ya se estaba aburriendo enormemente visualizó, en una rama baja, una hoja diferente a los demás, más clara y alargada, como una luna menguante.

"¡Es esa!" exclamó corriendo a agarrarla. Cuando la tomó entre sus dedos vio que atrás tenía algo pegado… una nota…

__

'Si crees que el juego terminó, estás equivocada. Busca la flor más hermosa, quedarás maravillada'

"Este poema es muy feo Sano, pero valoro mucho tu esfuerzo por hacer que las palabras rimen" dijo riendo.

"¡Hey! No puedo pensar en todo" respondió él sin moverse de su lugar. "Ahora a buscar entre la flores"

"Pero no hay flores…"

"Yo estoy viendo una ahora"

Megumi siguió su mirada, pero él estaba mirándola a ella. '¿Qué significa eso?' pensó. Se miró a sí misma de arriba abajo, y debajo de sus pies vió algo de color que le llamó la atención. Lo recigió. Era un papel de color.

__

'Por si no te diste cuenta, tu eres esa flor. Ahora busca debajo de tus raíces, y dime que piensas aunque te de calor'.

"Este otro es mucho peor que el anterior"

"Lo se"

Megumi miró debajo de sus pies y notó que no había pasto, como si alguien hubiera echado la tierra hace poco, dejándola bastante suelta, lo que le permitió cavar con las manos sin ensuciarse mucho. Instantes después (ya que Sano no la había enterrado muy profundo) encontró una cajita negra.

Se acercó a Sano y se sentó a su lado, algo nerviosa. Había olvidado que hoy era Tanabata, y esa pequeña cajita la llenaba de espectativas. Sano la miró a los ojos con intensidad y habló suavemente, casi en un susurro.

"¿No quieres abrirla?"

Megumi le dio un beso suave sobre los labios y volvió su atención a la caja. Nerviosa, inquieta, empezó a abrirla muy despacio. Y la abrió.

Y no supo si creer lo que veía. Hasta que un par de manos fuertes tomaron las de ella y la obligaron a mirar a los ojos al hombre que ya no podía esperar.

"Te amo, Megumi, más que a mí mismo" susurró Sano "Por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, escuchando tus retos, besándote, abrazándote, amándote. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

…

Megumi había enmudecido.

"¿Meg?" Sano no esperaba esa falta de reacción "…Supongo que debí saberlo… Lo siento" dijo mirando para otro lado, pesando que el silencio de Megumi era como una negativa.

De pronto dos manos finísimas y delicadas se deslizaron sobre su pecho y lo empujaron hacia atrás, y el cuerpo de Megumi se abalanzó sobre el de él para besarlo con pasión en la boca, el cuello, los labios nuevamente. Sanosuke al principio no reaccionó, pero luego se dejó llevar por el fuego que le transmitía Megumi, besándola cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que empezaron a calmarse y fueron separándose.

"Sanosuke, desde anoche no dejé de sentirme inmensamente feliz ni por un instante, y todo te lo debo a ti. Ha sido el día más feliz, más especial y más romántico de mi vida, tú me completas. Por supuesto que quiero casarme cotigo, y retarte, besartee, abrazarte, amarte… No me imagino un vida más perfecta" dijo con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó Sano al mirarla a los ojos.

"…no… Bueno, sí…. Es la emoción… ¡También tu están llorando Sanosuke Sagara!"

"¡No es verdad!"

"¡Claro que si! ¡Estoy viendo tus ojos!"

"Estas delirando zorrita, creo que la emoción te hace ver cosas"

"¡¡¿Zorrita?!! ¡Ahora verás cabeza de escoba gastada!" Megumi estaba a punto de golpearlo (suevemente, claro) pero él la atrapó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla.

"Todavía falta algo" dijo Sano tomando la mano de ella y abriendo la caja. con delicadeza tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y se lo colocó a su ahora prometida.

"Te amo"

"También yo"

Y la noche siguió adelante, ocultando en su regazo a dos amantes que por esa vez ya no se fijaron en el tiempo, ni el espacio, si no simplemente el uno en el otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ¡¡Qué capítulo cursi!!

¿De dónde salí?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo no me animo a releerlo porque debe ser un desastre.

Por favor los que sean de Buenos Aires, acuérdense de lo que dije al principio, es muy importante para ayudar a nuestras escuelitas de frontera, y va a estar muy bueno.

Los quiero mucho, déjenme algún review, por lo menos para criticarme.

Besos.

Ai


	14. Aoshi y Misao ¡Brrrrr!

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Y decir eso me resulta cada vez más estúpido.  
  
¡¡Perdón!! Estuve mal en no aparecer por tanto tiempo, pero entre una cosa y otra, el tiempo va pasando. Supongo que ustedes me entienden. ¡En fin! Lo importante es que por fin hay un nuevo capítulo, y se acerca el final!!! Ya falta poco para que no tengan que aguantar más a esta lunática que encarno con todo mi ser. 

-------  
  
**Capítulo 14_ Aoshi y Misao- ¡Brrrrrr!**  
  
El día de Tanabata todo fue muy tranquilo en el dojo Kamiya: Misao ayudó a Kenshin con varios quehaceres, Kaoru tuvo un par de grupos para entrenar y luego se dedicó a Yahiko, a quien últimamente había tenido algo abandonado, y Aoshi simplemente se sentó a meditar, comió, volvió a meditar y así llegó el atardecer y cada uno terminó lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"¿Quién preparará la cena de hoy?" preguntó Yahiko liberando un bostezo. 

"Yo lo haré Yahiko" respondió Kenshin con su usual sonrisa "y ya mismo empezaré a hacerla, no quiero que se haga muy tarde, Kaoru y yo saldremos después de cenar" 

"¡¿Después de cenar?! ¡¡¿qué clase de horario es ese para salir de paseo?!!"

"¡Ya cállate Yahiko!" gritó Kaoru lanzndo su bokken contra la cabeza del chico. 

"Ya me parecía que el día había estado demasiado tranquilo" rió Misao. 

"Kenshin, ¿cómo es el lugar al que iremos? ¿es muy formal?" preguntó la Kendoka. 

"Si te preocupa la ropa, tranquila, lo que elijas estará bien" respondió su pelirrojo "Además la señora parecía muy amable como para fijarse en lo que lleves puesto, y además te verás preciosa en cualquiera de tus kimonos" respondió él caminando hacia la cocina, seguido por Kaoru que reía tímidamente por el cumplido de su novio.  
  
"Misao, no cenaremos aquí esta noche" 

"¿Por qué Aoshi-sama?" 

"Vamos a comer al Akebeko, dejemos a Himura y a Kaoru solos por una vez" 

"Bien." asintió Misao algo extrañada "De todas maneras no estarán solos, siempre hay algún insecto molestándolos" agregó maliciosamente.

"¡Hey! ¿A qué vino eso? ¡Ni siquiera te miré! ¡Y yo no molesto a Kenshin y a Kaoru cuando están juntos!" dijo Yahiko exaltado. 

"¡Lo siento Yahiko-chan, es que es muy tentador insultarte!" excusó la muchacha riendo. 

"¡¡No me digas chaaaannnn!!"

"Si, si, como sea. Voy a ponerme algo más apropiado, Aoshi.sama."

"No es necesario…"

"Oh, sí lo es. Ahora regreso" y con media vuelta Misao entró a su cuarto para cambiarse. 

"Voy a avisarle a Kenshin que cenarán afuera" comunicó Yahiko desapareciendo por la cocina.  
***  
"¡Kenshiinnnnn!" llamó el chico. 

"Estoy aquí Yahiko, no necesitas gritar. 

"El cubo de hielo llevará a la comadreja a comer al Akebeko" 

"¿Eh?" dijo Kaoru entrando en ese instante con algunas verduras (no se dónde guardarían las verduras, pero asumo que no en la cocina sino en algún cuartito para almacenar comida,??)

"Si, quizás esté cansado del dojo, en fin, ¿qué vamos a cenar?" preguntó enseguida olvidándose del tema, a diferencia de Kaoru. 

"¿No te parece extraño, Kenshin, que de pronto Aoshi decida llevar a Misao a cenar.?" 

"No lo se Kaoru, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, Aoshi no es muy demostrativo. y además hoy es… ¡No me hagas caso! Habrá querido algo de tranquilidad. ¡Voy a ver si Misao necesita algo!" dijo Kaoru desapareciendo hacia su habitación. 

__

'Veo que Kaoru no se ha olvidado de la fecha. Espero que todo salga bien para Aoshi. Y que Misao no salga lastimada. Quizás no sea solo deber, quizás de verdad Aoshi sienta algo. Pero no debo ilusionarme con eso. En fin, solo resta esperar a mañana, porque esta noche. Será mi noche.' Pensó Kenshin con una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible. 

"¿De qué te ríes Kenshin?" A menos que fueras Kaoru y estuvieras enamorada. 

"¿Mmm? ¡Oro! No lo se, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo" 

"Kenshin. ¿Te traes algo entre manos?" sospechó Kaoru. 

"¡Ororo! ¿Yo? Lo único que tengo en las manos son estas dos zanahorias, y ahora voy a usarlas para la cena" respondió Kenshin con su sonrisa inocente de rurouni. 

"Muy gracioso, Battousai, muy gracioso. Pero no podrás librarte de mí fácilmente." amenazó de manera juguetona, acercándose para besarlo.  
  
_'Puajjjjj.'_ pensó Yahiko _'Espero no ser tan estúpido cuando crezca'.  
_  
***  
  
"¡Misao! Sr Aoshi" Saludó Tae, poniéndose algo más seria al ver al Okashira "¿Han venido a cenar? Les daré la mejor mesa, al lado de la ventana que da al río. ¡Síganme!"

"Muchas gracias Tae" dijo Misao. 

"¡No es nada Misao! A propósito…" dijo acercándose a la chica como para que Aoshi no escuchara "Luego me dices cómo lo lograste, ¿eh?" Murmuró con un guiño. 

Misao se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, _'Creo que Tae se llevará una gran desilusión…'_

Tae volvió a levantar la voz "Ahora díganme, ¿tienen alguna preferencia o desean comer el menú del día?".

"El menú del día estará bien, gracias" respondió Aoshi con su acostumbrada seriedad. 

"¡Perfecto! Su comida estará lista en un momento" anunció la mujer retirándose.  
  
_'Genial, ahora estamos solos y no se qué decir, ¡no se qué decir! Ahhhh estúpida, eso nunca es un problema… ¡Pero sí hoy! Hoy es diferente, no puedo empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa como las otras veces, hoy no lo invité a salir, hoy él me invitó… Y estamos solos en un restaurante... Bueno, no el mejor restaurante de la ciudad… Ni en una ubicación muy privada... Pero un restaurante al fin, y es 7 de julio. Báh, eso no es importante ya que no recibiré ningún anillo. Ohhhh, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me molesta que el señor Aoshi no valla a pedirme matrimonio, ¡me molesta mucho! Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, si no me ama no voy a obligarlo a estar conmigo. Ni quiero obligarlo, ¿qué tendría de bueno casarse con alguien que no me ama? Aunque… ¡No! ¡No sería para nada bueno! Misao vas a volverte loca. Quizás esté pensando demasiado… Si, eso es, debería ocuparme en algo rápido para no seguir pensando tonterías que no me llevan a ningún lado... Dí algo Misao, vamos. Mmm… el sr. Aoshi está muy callado... ¡Claro que está callado estúpida, siempre lo está! ¡¿Por qué debo ser siempre yo la que hable?! ¡Eso no es justo! Si no quiere conversar, bien, estaremos así callados hasta que… ¡Pero quiero dejar de pensar y para eso debo hablar! ¡¡No!! Puedo lograrlo, yo se que puedo, hoy voy a quedarme callada y no diré una palabra hasta que él se decida a decirme algo. No tengo por qué mantener la conversación siempre sola, eso no es conversar… ¡Genial! Ahora no se qué hacer, si miro por la ventana seré muy evidente, si miro para abajo, más aún, y si miro al señor Aoshi... ¡No puedo mirar al señor Aoshi! Se dará cuenta enseguida, se sentirá incómodo y se irá. Aunque sería lo mismo, ni siquiera hace notar su presencia ¿será que ni siquiera respira? ¡Tonta, claro que respira! ¡Es un ninja, sabe controlar sus funciones vitales, por eso no se oye su respiración! Aunque no entiendo por qué utiliza sus habilidades aquí, conmigo, después de todo no soy un enemigo, o eso creo... ¡¿Por qué me trata como a un enemigo?! Oh, vamos, no me trata como a un enemigo, es solo que está acostumbrado, eso nunca va a cambiarlo. Además, ¿a quién engaño? No sería lo mismo si se fuera, aunque no oiga su respiración yo sí noto su presencia... Claro que la noto... Señor Aoshi… ¡¡Misao eres patética!! ¡El hombre ni siquiera te mira! Ya basta, esto es demasiado, me quedaré aquí sentada sin hablar durante toda la cena, ¡y es definitivo!'_  
  
"El lugar está bastante vacío, ¿verdad señor Aoshi?" dijo Misao con la voz algo ahogada. 

"Así es, Misao" respondió Aoshi. Por el tono parecía igual que siempre, pero por dentro estaba debatiéndose por muchas cosas. Hoy debería ser una noche muy importante es sus vidas, y sin embargo estaba transcurriendo igual que todas. Salvo por una cosa. "¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo callada?" 

"¿Eh?" Misao fue tomada por sorpresa. "¿A qué se refiere señor Aoshi?" 

"...Nada, no tiene importancia" No era común que Aoshi dejara ver sus inquietudes, por más que no tuvieran importancia. 

__

'¿Qué tendrá el señor Aoshi? ¿Está nervioso? No puede ser. El señor Aoshi nunca está nervioso.' pensó enseguida Misao. "¿Señor Aoshi?"

"Dime, Misao" de vuelta al mismo tono frío.

"¿Sucede algo?" 

Aoshi la miró fijamente por unos momentos "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No se… Lo veo algo... diferente" 

"No se a qué te refieres"

"Es que... No, no tiene importancia" _'Dios, esa frase será la ganadora como más usada de la noche'.  
_  
"¡Aquí está la comida!" anunció Tae acercándose con dos bandejas humeantes "Espero que la disfruten"

"Gracias, Tae" dijo Misao. Aoshi simplemente movió la cebeza. Los dos comieron en silencio y pausadamente. Media hora después habían terminado con el postre y Aoshi se encargó de pagar. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta salir del restaurante y saludar a Tae.  
  
Caminaron lado a lado hasta el dojo, sin hablar. Eso no pasó por alto para Aoshi quien empezó a sentirse extraño sin la conversación monoliguista de Misao. _'Diablos, esto está empezando a abrumarme..._', pensó, su frialdad más intima comenzando a derretirse, evidentemente. Llegaron a las puertas del dojo, y Misao estaba por abrir la puerta... 

"Vamos a caminar" _'Aoshi, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo'_ pensó.

"¿No cree que ya hemos caminado lo suficiente?" preguntó Misao, con gran curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de su señor Aoshi, y por otro lado algo cansada de sus salidas infructuosas. 

__

'¿Y ahora como vas a pedírselo Aoshi? ¡No quiere caminar contigo! ¿qué vas a responderle?' 

"No" dijo él con determinación. 

__

'Guau. eso sí que fue drástico. Definitivamente no es un día normal para el señor Aoshi' pensó Misao, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, esta vez en dirección de la ribera.  
  
Al llegar Aoshi se acomodó sobre el pasto, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del agua. Afortunadamente era una noche muy luminosa, ni una sola nube en el cielo. Misao se sentó a su lado. Pasó media hora sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.  
  
"...Y bi..." comenzó Misao, pero fue interrupida. 

"Misao, sabes que ya has cumplido 18 años..." empezó Aoshi calmadamente, mirando siempre hacia delante donde corría serena el agua del río. 

__

'¡¡¿¿A dónde quiere llegar diciendo algo tan estúpido??!!¡¡ Claro que se que tengo 18!! Esperen. Quizás esto sí lleve a algún lado. ¡Oh dios! ¡No puede ser lo que estoy imaginando!' pensaba Misao mientras lo oía. 

"…estás preparada para asumir más responsabilidades, así como para ser tratada como una adulta... como una mujer…"

El corazón de Misao cada vez latía más fuerte. 

"… Por eso creo que ya no puedo limitarme a cuidarte desde la posición de tutor en la que estoy ahora…" 

"¿Ahá..?" pudo articular Misao como implorando que continúe, la boca a punto de salírsele de tanto sonreír. 

"He pensado que lo más conveniente para ti es tener un hogar estable, formar una familia. Creo que coincidirás conmigo, la vida de un ninja no es algo corriente, ni regular, y en poco tiempo la gente hablará de ti. No está bien visto que una muchacha en edad de casarse lleve ese estilo de vida…" Poco a poco la sonrisa de Misao comenzó a desvanecerse. "Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es mi responsabilidad asegurarte la vida digna que te corresponde, y por eso" dijo Aoshi mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo para sacar una cajita pequeña y azul "quiero que te cases conmigo" finalizó, volteando la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.  
  
Misao respondió la mirada. Pero no sonreía, ni lloraba de felicidad, ni decía nada. Simplemente observaba los ojos del muchacho, cuya mano seguía extendida con la cajita. 

"¿Sabe señor Aoshi?" dijo al fin "Esto no debería ser así" decretó, casi con la misma monotonía con la que hablaba Aoshi usualmente. 

Él no cambió su gesto, ni se movió, pero algo en sus pupilas delató que interiormente había reaccionado a las palabras de Misao. 

"Una propuesta de matrimonio no debería ser así. No basta con la luna llena, la gran cantidad de estrellas, el río, el susurro del viento, las luciérnagas... ni el anillo" dijo ella serenamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos 

" Hace tiempo que estoy profundamente enamorada de usted señor Aoshi. Sin embargo, no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos..." 

Lentamente se levantó. Aoshi la siguió con la mirada, su mano siempre extendida con la cajita, que no fue abierta, ni siquiera mirada con curiosidad por la chica. 

"Por un momento casi me engaña haciéndome pensar que sentía algo por mí." susurró ella antes de irse "Pero creo que es mejor no vivir en una ilusión, la ilusiones son para soñarlas, no para vivirlas. Para vivir prefiero la realidad, y esa es que tengo 18 años, no estoy casada, soy una ninja y no me importa lo que la gente diga de mi vida irregular... Solo quiero ser feliz, señor Aoshi, si usted no puede darme lo que necesito no debe sentirse culpable y tratar de conformarme con otra cosa como si fuera una niña caprichosa" Y con eso se dio vuelta para irse "Nos vemos mañana".  
  
Aoshi quedó solo, su mano aún extendida, sus ojos ahora fijos en la cajita jamás abierta. Luego de que Misao se fuera, la quietud del lugar se transformó en una tortura para el muchacho. El silencio, el vacío, se tornaron insoportables. La mano extendida se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la cajita. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla, debajo de los ojos ahora cerrados. Repentinamente y con un salto, Aoshi comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Se había dado cuenta de que había perdido a Misao de la peor forma posible, que era alejándola para simpre de su corazón. Y no le gustaba.  
  
Misao ya había llegado al dojo y se dirigía a su cuarto para tratar de conciliar el sueño, secándose las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. _'Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Vamos Misao, tienes que ser fuerte' _se decía a sí misma. 

Cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta del dormitorio, una fuerte presencia se hizo notar a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente, antes de que ella pudiera voltear a ver, una mano fuerte la tomó con firmeza del brazo haciéndola girar. La presencia de Aoshi era más intensa que nunca, y en la penumbra Misao pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos que delataba que había estado _'¡¡¿¿Llorando??!!'_. Con un poco más de atención notó también que la respiración de Aoshi se escuchaba con claridad, y en su rostro no había frialdad sino más bien miedo, inseguridad, y también determinación. 

"Misao, no quiero perderte" dijo él al fin "No puedo respirar sin tu voz, sin tus risas, sin tu presencia llenándolo todo. Sin ti estoy rodeado de vacío. Sin ti yo mismo estoy vacío. Mi vida no tiene sentido alguno si no estas cerca. Tú le das el sentido. No necesito más que tu sonrisa para seguir viviendo, pero necesito que esa sonrisa sea para mí, como lo fue hasta ahora, y como quiero, necesito que lo siga siendo siempre. Por favor no me des la espalda porque sin ti… no soy nada". Aoshi respiraba agitado. 

Misao lo miró fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que, con los ojos llorosos, tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó, en un contacto inocente pero lleno de amor, ternura pasión y ansiedad. Los brazos de Aoshi rodearon la cintura de la muchacha presionándola contra él, las manos de ella también lo rodearon pero por el cuello, y los ojos de los dos, cerrados, estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

"Te amo, Misao" dijo Aoshi en un instante de separaión. 

"Yo lo amo desde que tengo memoria, señor..." 

"Aoshi, simplemente Aoshi para ti, ya no dejaré que la formalidad nos separe Misao" 

Misao sonrió entre los besos y pronunció su nombre "Aoshi.Aoshi. Me gusta mucho como suena así" susurró. Lo dos entraron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse y abrazarse, y dejaron que la noche se llevara las lágrimas, los malos recuerdos, los arrepentimientos, y todo lo que no fuera el aquí y ahora de un intenso, y tanto tiempo escondido, **amor**.  
  
***  
  
Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana en la mañana, iluminando los rostros dormidos de los dos amantes debajo de las sábanas. Misao fue la primera en despertar, pestañeó un par de veces y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Giró un poco hacia la derecha y encontró pegado a ella el cuerpo del hombre de sus sueños. Respiró profundamente, embriagándose con el aroma de su piel, y se incorporó un poco sobre su codo derecho para observarlo mejor. El rostro de Aoshi estaba lleno de paz, una paz nunca había logrado con sus meditaciones, y respiraba normalmente, tranquilo, todo su carácter ninja desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por primera vez Misao lo veía como un hombre común y corriente, durmiendo tranquilo, y eso solo la hacía amarlo más aún. Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras lo miraba, y al ver el movimiento que la respiración producía en su pecho llevó su mano hacia él, acariciando sus pectorales con suavidad. 

Al roce de la caricia Aoshi comenzó a despertar, y al abrir los ojos encontró la mirada de Misao posada sobre su rostro somnoliento. 

"Hola" susurró aún algo dormido. 

"Hola" respondió Misao con una sonrisa "Veo que has dormido bien" 

"¿Eh?" dijo Aoshi algo confundido. 

"Tu respiración, no estás controlándola, estás respirando normalmente. Nunca te había visto tan relajado." 

Aoshi dejó escapar una risita suave. "Eres más observadora de lo que creí" 

"Estuve varios años observándote como para no notarlo". 

Aoshi la miró con ternura y también algo de tristeza por darse cuenta de todo lo que ella lo había esperado. Levantando la cabeza le dio un beso y volvió a su posición inicial. 

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Misao suavemente. 

"Lo que quieras" 

"Anoche. ¿Cómo fue que repentinamente cambió todo?" 

Aoshi suspiró largamente "...La verdad es que… no lo se. Solo sé que en un momento creí que te ofrecía matrimonio por deber, y al siguiente, cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti a mi lado. Y sentí terror, terror de perderte. Al instante estaba sosteniéndote de los brazos y las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca, simplemente decía todo lo que sentía sin pensarlo dos veces. Y luego, bueno, aquí estamos" concluyó con una risita. 

Todo en él era diferente al día anterior como el día y la noche, y sin embargo para Misao resultaba tan natural. 

"¿Y no te arrepientes de no haber pensado bien en lo que estabas diciendo?" preguntó Misao, aunque solo por el placer de oír la respuesta. 

"No. Es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida" respondió él acercándose para besarla.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Guau!!!! ¡No puedo creer que este capítulo halla salido de mi cabeza! Hace dos días yo no creía que la pareja Aoshi/Misao fuera realmente posible, y de pronto escribo esto, y encima hago decir cosas a Aoshi que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que diría, y sin embargo mientras lo escribía me resultaba tan natural!!!!! Espero que les halla gustado y que, como yo, hallan sentido que era real, que ese Aoshi es realmente así, que hallan logrado meterse en la historia como yo lo hice.. No se cómo explicar mi inquietud.. O sea, quiero saber si les pareció todo muy falso y artificial, o también los cambios, a medida que leían, les resultaban naturales, a pesar que si en otras circunstancias uno lee un Aoshi así y no se lo cree ni en pedo.  
  
Bueno, nos volveremos a ver para K&K, ¡espero que pronto! 

Suerte, besos  
  
Ailin 

PD: ¡si pueden escríbanme! 


	15. ¡Kenshin y Kaoru!

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Y decir eso me resulta cada vez más estúpido.  
  
¡Por fin! ¡El capítulo que todos estábamos esperando! Espero que todos hayan tenido un lindo año nuevo, y que el 2004 nos traiga mejor vida, más plata, ¡y yo pueda terminar mis fics!

-------  
  
**Capítulo 15_ Kenshin y Kaoru**

"La cena estuvo deliciosa Kenshin, ¡es una suerte que tú cocinaras en vez de la FEA!"

"¡Maldito chiquillo!" Gritó Kaoru poniéndose de pie de un salto, a punto de golpear al chico.

Kenshin se sobresaltó con el exabrupto de la muchacha terminando en su rostro los granos de arooz que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

"Maa, maam Kaoru" dijo suavemente apoyando las manos en sus hombros para hacerla sentar "tranquilízate, debes aprender a no tomarte tan seriamente las bormas de Yahiko"

"¡Claro fea! de todas maneras no podrás cambiar el hecho de que eres una vieja bruja.

El rostro de Kaoru pasó de rabioso a enfurecido en un instante, pero Kenshin una vez más hizo uso de sus poderes especiales con la chica y le dijo que ya podían salir. Kaoru, por supuesto, tuvo que ir a cambiarse en un kimono más formal, dejando a Kenshin un tiempo para lavar los platos, misntras Yahiko yacía aun sentao sosteniéndose la panza.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy muy lleno!" exclamó

"No deberías haber comido tanto Yahiko, ahora tendrás un gran dolor de estómago, y Kaoru no estará aquí para cuidarte hasta bastante tarde"

"¡¿A qué hora piensan volver?!… Báh, no me importa; ¿quién necesita a la fea después de todo?"

"No pensabas eso la última vez que estuviste enfermo, ¿recuerdas? Tenías fiebre y Kaoru estuvo despierta toda la noche cuidando de ti" comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"N-no se de qué hablas" respondió Yahiko sonrojado "Me voy a dormir, que se diviertan" se depidió y salió de la cocina.

Kenshin terminó de lavar los platos, los secó y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar su Yukata, ya que Kaoru tardaba tanto. Pero antes de entrar escuchó un murmullo en el cuarto de Yahiko y se acercó.

"Aquí" susurró el chico.

"Mmm, esto te pasa por tragar las cosas sin masticar" dijo Kaoru "Si yo cocinara al menos tardarías mucho en comer y no te pasarían estas cosas" agregó riendo.

"No, pero moriría intoxicado" se oyó un golpe "ouch!!"

"Ahora cállate y bebe esto , pronto pasará el dolor".

Kenshin del otro lado sonreía por la escena.

"Trata de dormir, ¿quieres que me quede aquí? Kenshin y yo podemos salir otro día…"

Del otro lado de la pared Kenshin ya no sonreía.

"¡No! No sería lo mismo" dijo Yahiko.

"¿Eh?" dijo Kaoru confundida.

"Nada nada, solo ve y diviértete con Kenshin, yo estaré bien"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Perfectamente! Ahora lárgate, tu fealdad va a darme pesadillas.

Ante lo último Kaoru no pudo enojarse esta vez… Al salir encontró a Kenshin esperándola, se había cambiado de ropa en un instante.

"¿Crees que debamos dejarlo en ese estado?"

"Maa, no es tan grave" respondió Kenshin tirándola de la mano.

"¿Eres tú Kenshin Himura? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre preocupado y cariñoso que no dejaría a un amigo en necesidad de ayuda?"

"Se dio cuenta de que esta es una noche para enamorados"

"Ahhh… ¿Y de quién está enamorado, si se puede saber?" preguntó Kaoru juguetona.

"Eso no es ningún secreto. Tengo entendido (por muy buenas fuentes) que está perdido por la muchacha más hermosa de la ciudad, una Kendoka morocha que, según dicen, lo hace olvidar el mundo cada vez que lo mira con esos ojos azules..."

"Kenshin…" susurró ella antes de besarlo con ternura.

***

Tomados de la mano, caminaron bajo las estrellas hasta llegar a la sala de te de la anciana. El lugar no era muy grande y las luces tenues le daban un aspecto romántico y acogedor.

"¡Al fin llegaron! Y qué muchacha tan bonita trae por acompañante…" La anciana los recibió apenas los vio entrar, y poniéndose entre los dos los guió hasta una de las mesas. "Aquí estarán cómodos, ¿cuál es el nombre de la señorita?"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru, señora, ¿cuál es el suyo?"

"Pueden llamarme Maki. ¿No eres la responsable del dojo Kamiya?"

"¡Así es! ¿Dónde escuchó de mi?"

"Bueno, sabes que estamos en una ciudad donde la gente tiene la lengua muy larga. Pero además porque mi hijo solía asistir a las clases de tu padre, hace ya muchos años. Luego llegó el furor por América y… en fin, nunca se me conoció por una madre estricta, así que lo dejé ir…"

"Debe haber sentido mucho la ausencia de su hijo" dijo Kenshin para mostrarle su comprensión.

"Si, pero si eso lo hacía feliz… ¡Je je! Tu padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Años después mi hijo volvió con una familia formada, pero no se atrevió a regresar al dojo temiendo que él no lo hubiera perdonado. Pero estuvo ahí en sus funerales."

"Había muchas personas que yo no conocía…"Comentó Kaoru.

"Supongo que estás dando clases" dijo la anciana.

"Sí… o al menos eso intento, no hay muchos alumnos actualmente…" _'En realidad solo uno ¡y ni siquiera paga!'_

"¡Ah pero eso pronto cambiará! Mi hijo me dio unos nietos maravillosos y quieren aprender Kendo, así que les diré que vallan a hablar contigo.

"¡Oh muchas gracias!" respondió Kaoru con alegría.

"Eres una muchacha muy agradable. Ahora veo por qué a este chico le brillan los ojos de esa manera…" Kenshin sonrió y tomó las manos de Kaoru "En un momento les traeré dos tazas de te y dos porciones de mi pastel especial de Tanabata. Ahora voy a dejarlos solos"

Al escuchar 'Tanabata' Kaoru se sonrojó pensando que Kenshin no lo recordaba. Él la vio pero pretendió no notarlo.

"Por fin tendrás nuevos alumnos" dijo.

"Si. Gracias Kenshin"

"¿Cómo? Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, todo es por ti Kaoru, la gente confía en ti"

"No hablo solo de hoy. Desde que te conocí mi vida parece estar completa, y cada vez se completa más. Primero tú, Yahiko, Sano. Luego Megumi, Misao y los del Aoisha. También los viajes en los que conocimos tantos amigos…"

"Y tantos enemigos que pudieron hacerte mucho daño" Agregó Kenshin bajando la cabeza.

Kaoru lo miró con ternura y posó su mano sobre la mejilla herida del pelirrojo. "Pero eso no importaba porque tú estabas conmigo Kenshin. Te quiero, y no importa donde esté siempre que sea a tu lado"

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y se acercaron despacio cuando, a punto de besarse, apareció Maki con el té.

"Bueno, bueno, lamento la interrupción" Kenshin y Kaoru estaban colorados como tomates.

"Aquí tienen todo, cualquier cosa que deseen no duden en llamarme, la casa invita" dijo la anciana antes de retirarse.

La sala estaba completa con varias parejas y ambientada por un músico que tocaba suavemente para llenar el silencio apenas interrumpido por murmullos enamorados.

"Este lugar es muy agradable" comentó Kaoru "¡Y el pastel es delicioso!" agregó comiendo el último pedazo.

"Ahá" kenshin se acercó por encima de la mesa y la sorprendió con un pequeño beso.

Kaoru, sonrojada, solo sonrió. Después de un rato de manos unidas, miradas cariñosas y sonrisas constantes los dos se levantaron para irse.

Al salir saludaron a Maki, que los invitó a volver cuando lo desearan.

"¡Que tengan una buena noche!" saludó _'Y la tendrán, con el te que les di ¡de seguro se divertirán!_' pensó sonriendo con picardía.

***

Kenshin y Kaoru pasearon tomados de la mano por la ciudad, entre la muchedumbre, mirando algunos de los espectáculos, y antes de los fuegos artificiales Kenshin aceleró el paso llevando consigo a Kaoru lejos del ruido, hasta llegar al claro en el bosque en el que tiempo atrás ambos se declararon su amor.

"¡Oh Kenshin! ¡Es nuestro lugar!" Exclamó Kaoru acercándose al borde desde el que se veía la ciudad. Kesnhin se acercó por detrás y justo cuando estaba por pasar sus manos por la cintura de la chica para unirlas con las de ella delante de su abdomen sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Pensando que quizás el pastel le había caído pesado olvidó el asunto y siguió adelante, posando la barbilla en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Kaoru, que parecía especialmente diseñado para él.

""Te amo Kaoru" susurró al oído de la chica.

En el momento en que iba a responder, Kaoru tuvo una rara sensación en la panza. Ignorándola, dio media vuelta para estar frente al pelirrojo y le dijo:

"Y yo te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".

En ese instante se oyó movimiento entre unos arbustos. Sacados a la fuerza de su momento romántica los dos miraron en esa dirección. Crujieron algunas ramas secas y escucharon susurros seguidos por risitas.

Enseguida entendieron lo que pasaba a unos pasos de ellos y empezaron a caminar apresuradamente, tomados de las manos, ROJOS. Kenshin llevaba a Kaoru por entre los árboles. Los dos volvieron a tener esa rara sensación en el estómago, esta vez más perdurable. La caminata se parecía más a carrera a cada segundo, perdiendo la razón por la que había comenzado. Los dos empezaron a reír, corriendo libres entre los árboles. Hasta que , exhaustos, pararon, sin aliento y riendo a carcajadas. Aún agitados pero algo más tranquilos empezaron a mirar a sus alrededores.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kaoru.

"No lo se" respondió el pelirrojo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron repentinamente extasiados el uno en el otro. El primer juego de luces se vio en cielo, pero ni Kenshin ni Kaoru lo notaron. Estaban tan ocupados hundiéndose en los ojos del otro que ni siquiera notaron el último aviso de sus estómagos, que ahora era un suave cosquilleo. Algo sucedía muy dentro de ellos, un fuego con el ardor de todas las fogatas parecía surgir desde sus corazones hasta el último milímetro de piel.

Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez, movidos por una pasión desenfrenada. Kaoru se dejó llevar por las caricias que Kenshin daba primero en sus brazos, luego en su espalda, bajando a su cadera, con suavidad, dejando sus manos una sensación ardiente que solo la hacía más y más ansiosa por los labios de él. Pero no pudo detenerse ahí. Las manos suaves de Kaoru también comenzaron a moverse, bajando por el cuello de Kenshin, pasando por los músculos de sus brazos, luego por su pecho, dónde marcaron con intensidad todos los surcos de su musculatura. Pronto Kenshin dejó los labios de la kendoka y descendió sus besos por su mentón, su cuello, internándose en su pecho, y antes de llegar a sus bustos levantó nuevamente la cabeza y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos de Kaoru mostraron una pequeña chispa de temor que se apagó al ver los de Kenshin que tenían el más intenso púrpura esa noche, transmitiendo toda su pasión, pero también ternura y comprensión. Con ese último permiso Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru por la cintura y empezó a hacerla descender con suavidad hasta que, en el suelo, sus dedos se movieron con agilidad soltando las prendas de la chica y las suyas. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos, las caricias más apasionadas, y la piel más encendida, ingresando los dos en un juego de amor inesperado pero bienvenido, que los sumió en el más intenso placer en una noche para enamorados.

***

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron cosquillas en el rostro de Kaoru despertándola. Pestañeó un poco y alcanzó a ver algo colorado a pesar de que su vista aún no enfocaba bien.

"Kenshin" murmuró sonriendo.

Kenshin se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. "Buenos días".

El pelirrojo estaba de costado al lado de la chica, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo, sonriendo, y ¡semidesnudo!

"¡¡¡¿¿KENSHIN??!!!" gritó Kaoru abriendo los ojos como platos y retrocediendo con rapidez sin lograr levantarse "¡¡¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?!!"

La sonrisa de Kenshin desapareció "¡Oro! Y-yo… Ssssessha… P-pensé que…" Balbuceó sin encontrar las palabras.

Kaoru se quedó pensativa hasta que su memoria volvió a funcionar.

"Ahora recuerdo" susurró poniéndose colorada y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Kenshin, sintiéndose culpable, se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la Yukata. Al verlo, Kaoru comprendió lo que él pensaba y se levantó con rapidez -olvidando que estaba desnuda- y apoyó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

"No Kenshin, lo siento, había olvidado todo pero ahora lo recuerdo muy bien" dijo sin poder controlar su rubor "Y… y no te sientas mal porque… porque yo también lo permití" lo miró a los ojos pero el aún no la miraba "Kenshin, te amo" Kenshin levantó la vista del piso y se hundió, ahora sí, en las pupilas de SU Kaoru. Ella lo besó y entonces, confusión arreglada, él la abrazó, notando, claro, su… falta de ropa.

"¡Oro, debes tener frío!" exclamó sacándose la Yukata y poniéndosela a ella, nuevamente sonrojada de manera furiosa.

El sol estaba por la mitad en el horizonte y solo entonces el pelirrojo lo recordó: ¡El anillo! ¡Debía entregarlo la noche de Tanabata!

'Bueno, tengo tiempo hasta que termine de amanecer… Lo que significa unos 2 minutos'

Apresuradamente tomó las manos de la chica y tiró hacia abajo obligándola a sentarse en el suelo.

"Kaoru, no queda mucho tiempo, se que debí hacer esto anoche pero… en fin… tú sabes" los dos volvieron a sonrojarse por unos instantes "Ehh, bueno, lo cierto es que te amo con toda mi alma y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" dijo cada vez más apresuradamente.

Tomó la mano de la chica y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su Yukata buscando el anillo…

"¡¡¡¡Oooooorrrooooo!!!!" gritó al no encontrarlo donde esperaba.

Kenshin empezó a buscar frenéticamente por el pasto, debajo del árbol más cercano, cerca de unos arbustos, y cuando ya no sabía dónde revisar, y el sol estaba casi totalmente arriba del horizonte sintió algo en la axila derecha. 

"¡Aquí está!" exclamó en tono triunfal. Kaoru estaba extremadamente confundida y quiso preguntar algo, pero sin darle tiempo a articular palabra Kenshin vovió a toda velocidad a su lado, sacó al anillo de su cajita y se lo puso en el dedo anular diciendo:

"Cásate conmigo"

Al instante la última porción de sol se elevaba: era un nuevo día y Kaoru tenía su anillo de Tanabata.

La muchacha miró el anillo perpleja; se sentía tan bien en su mano, parecía hecho especialmente para ella. Una gran emoción brotó por su garganta y trató de sofocar un sollozo, liberando una lágrima.

"¿Kaoru?" preguntó Kenshin en un murmullo, preocupado por la reacción de ella.

"¡¡Si quiero Kenshin!!" gritó Kaoru explotando en risas "¡Quiero casarme contigo y pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y hacerte feliz!" dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Kenshin respondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello.

"Ya me haces feliz, Kaoru. Te amo."

Finalmente los dos se hundieron en el más profundo beso que jamás habían compartido, y el mundo volvió a desaparecer, porque ellos eran los únicos que importaban, y tenían su propio mundo. Un mundo feliz.

Y lleno de amor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pero qué cursi.

Espero que les halla gustado.

Besos

Ailin

PD: No es el último capítulo, tranquilos.

¡Review!


	16. Trinillos

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Y decir eso me resulta cada vez más estúpido.  
  
¡El final!

-------  
  
**Capítulo 16_ Trinillos**

"Kenshin… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin que se den cuenta demás?" preguntó Kaoru cuando se acercaban al dojo un poco más tarde.

"Trataremos de entrar por la cocina, probablemente aún estén dormidos y no lo notarán" respondió Kanshin.

"Espero que tengas razón" murmuró Kaoru.

Estaban a menos de 100 metros. Kenshin revisó las cercanías con todos sus sentidos y no encontró a nadie. Tomando a Kaoru de las manos la arrastró, suavemente, hacia la cocina, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Lentamente llegaron hasta la puerta trasera y la abrieron con mucho cuidado. Adentro no pasaba ni una mosca. Entraron a la cocina caminando tan despacio que el mejor perro guardián no los hubiera oído. Avanzaron con precaución hasta la puerta que conectaba con el resto de la casa, y estaban a punto de abrirla, nada podía detenerlos, lo habían hecho perfectamente y nadie les pediría explicaciones cuando…

"¿De dónde diablos vienes usteds dos? ¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar?"

Sano.

Y compañía.

Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon lentamente sus miradas hacia la mesa de la cocina, que no siempre había estado ahí, y ahora Kaoru se lamentaba de haber pensado que comer en la cocina sería más cómodo para todos los días…

Las sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos no daban lugar a confusión: los habían descubierto.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó Kaoru sobresaltada y, de más está decir, colorada de los pies a la cabeza.

"¡¡Oro!!" la imitó a su manera el pelirrojo.

"¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Deberían verse! ¡No tienen precio sus caras! ¡¡jajjaaja!!" exclamó Sano riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Ojojojooojojoo! Parece que Tanuki-chan tuvo una buena noche, ¡mira lo despeinada que está! ¡Ooojojoojojooo!" reía Megumi.

"Kaoru, no sabía que tenías eso en ti" dijo Misao burlona.

"¡¡Misao!! ¿También tú?" gritó Kaoru cansada y avergonzada por las bromas "Espera… ¿qué es eso que tien…? ¡¡¡O dios mío, creí que no viviría para ver eso!!!" gritó de pronto olvidando todo lo demás, y corrió hasta Misao, le agarró la mano, y se puso a mirarla de cerca.

Aoshi sonrió, la expresión de paz nunca dejando su rostro. Kenshin -ya menos abrumado- y Sano lo vieron y suspiraron tranquilos.

Megumi no comprendía "¿Qué es lo que les pasa?". Se acercó lentamente a sus amigas con curiosidad y observó el centro de la atención.

Misao entonces dejó de observar su anillo y miró la mano de Kaoru "También tú…" murmuró.

Y Megumi, habiendo visto los anillos de las dos, puso su mano a la vista y mostró el suyo.

"Las tres…" murmuró Kaoru.

Los tres hombres se miraban sonriendo orgullosos, adelantándose a los gritos de entusiasmo que seguramente saldrían de las bocas de sus prometidas ahora que sabían que las tres habían recibido anillo para Tanabata. Pero en cambio…

"¡¡Sanosuke Sagara!!"

"¡¡Shinomori Aoshi!!"

"¡¡¡HIMURA KENSHINNNN!!"

****

"¡¡NUESTROS ANILLOS SON IGUALES!!" gritaron furiosas las muchachas, comenzando a correr a sus novios con intenciones poco felices…

--------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Yo no quería terminarla así a la historia, pero es que no sabía qué más poner, perdón. Por lo menos quedó simpática. Quizás, algún día le agregue algo lindo lindo.

Besos

Hasta la vista, baby.

Ai


End file.
